The Cracks In The Universe
by cf-writer
Summary: The cracks have opened, the Doctor is forced to face his most dangerous enemy yet. The Ponds, Jack & other old & new companions return. There is one person missing, but she's fighting her way back to save her lost love. Bad Wolf is back. Temporary hiatus.
1. I

**I don't own Doctor Who, if i did Rose wouldn't have ever left! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – The Most Dangerous Word's In The Universe.<span>

The Doctor was an extraordinary man, if you can call him that. To humans he was more of a god, the stuff of legend. He was the mad man with the blue box that ran around saving the Universe, but for some special few, he was known as a friend. The Doctor has lost many of those friends, but he will still keep frighting. He is the hero that saves the Universe because he can, because he is wonderful.

Amy watched the Doctor as he walked slowly around the heart of the TARDIS, he smiled happily to himself and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of. His warm smile grew as he reached out and with the tips of his fingers he stroked the control panel.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Amy folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, with a grin.

"Amy..." The Doctor blushed, "I forgot you were there."

"Well thanks." She yelled sarcastically, "So... We going anywhere fun?"

"Fun?" The Doctor grinned, "Everywhere we go is fun!"

"For you maybe, but museums and library's on other planets are not really _my_ kind of fun." She sighed, "I want to go out and save the world."

"I'll have you know that I've been to a library that was very... _Adventurous_." He scratched the side of his jaw as the painful memory or River's death flashed before him. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside and rolled his eyes, "Fine, go wake that husband of yours and I'll find somewhere that's _your_ kind of fun!"

"Thank you!" She ran up the stairs and left the Doctor alone.

"_Somewhere fun..._" He whispered.

oOo

The teenager walked along the stone pavement until she reached the Platform she knew would take her down to Torchwood. She knelt down and pulled out her sonic screwdriver, the blue tip glowed as she pressed the button and a the strange buzzing sound rang through her ears.

There was a jolt and then the platform fell quickly, she gasped and aimed the screwdriver at it's base once again, she slowed it down and it lowered her down at the normal pace. She stepped off dusting herself down and walked into the main room. There he stood, watching her, analysing her. Her mother had described him perfectly.

"Who are you?" He asked looking over her. He guessed she was around the age of 17, she wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket zipped a quarter of the way up. Her hair was a golden blonde, he couldn't help but think of Rose.

"I'm here to help," She knew who she was talking to, she was sure of it. His long army coat, the vortex manipulator strapped around his wrist and his face that didn't age. He really was the face of Boe. "Jack Harkness?"

"Captain Jack Harkness... Actually." Jack corrected her, "How can you help me?"

"I'm here to help you save the Universe." She walked forwards, "You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"I don't understand." Jack said blankly.

"The Universe is in danger, the cracks are opening again and there is something coming through. The most dangerous thing you have ever faced!" She folded her arms and looked up to him, "The Doctor is going to die, I need you to help me stop it."

oOo

The Doctor stood alone in the control room. He looked up slowly, he thought back to the time when the TARDIS was full of his closest friends and it broke his heart to know that he had lost them all: he could still hear Donna's loud laugh as she made an insane comment; Martha was now married to Mickey the idiot; Sarah Jane Smith was the oldest friend he had; Jack was the most flirtatious of his friends. There was of course the friend that he found himself thinking of everyday... Rose Tyler. He could almost hear the echo of their memory, reverberating between the TARDIS's four huge walls. The pain of his loneliness was almost physical, but at least he had his Ponds.

The Doctor smiled to himself trying to see the good instead of focusing on the bad, he turned around and sat back against the control panel and waited for his companions. Moments later Amy and Rory walked down the steps holding hands and ready for an adventure.

"So, somewhere fun!" The Doctor grinned, "Roranicus, any preferences?"

"_Can we go home?_" Rory asked quietly.

The Doctor's expression dropped, "Sure." It was the only word he could manage.

"No, I meant Earth." Rory tried to take back his words, "Just though it would be a change."

"Oh," The Doctor nodded, relieved that they were not leaving him, "Brilliant!"

oOo

"What exactly am I missing here?" Jack looked over to the girl, "I don't see it."

"Idiot." The teen muttered, "Look past the people."

Jack looked closely as people passed him by, they had been stood out here for an hour now and she still refused to point out whatever she wanted him to see. So he listened to her clue and looked past the people to notice the words.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack was so shocked: Terrified.

"Do you understand now?" She asked him, her voice stern.

"Yes." He nodded slowly, understanding now why it was so dangerous, "We have to warn the Doctor."

"We?" She laughed, "I don't think so, you go I have stuff to do."

"How do I find you again?" Jack grabbed onto her arm as she tried to walk away, he pulled her back.

"Give me your phone!" She sighed, he handed her his mobile and she entered a number, "There, you need me then call me."

"Thank you..." He looked back at the phone as she passed it back, he noticed a new name, "Whistler?" But when he looked back up, she was gone.

oOo

"Doctor what is it? Where are we?" Amy asked with a moan, "What's going on?"

"We're in Cardiff," The Doctor mumbled confused, "The TARDIS brought us to Cardiff."

"What's your problem with Cardiff?" Rory furrowed his brows.

"Nothing, no problem." The Doctor waved off the question and stormed out of the doorway, looking around.

"Where are we going?" Amy followed with Rory not far behind, "What are we doing in Cardiff?"

"I don't know!" The Doctor answered, together they walked through the streets. He looked through the shop windows, smiling at the mannequins remembering the day he first met Rose. He quickly changed his thought of track knowing it would put him in a bad mood.

After twenty minuets of looking around Amy became annoyed, "Can we go back please? My feet hurt and I'm tired!" She walked slowly, scuffing the bottoms of her converse on the floor in exhaustion.

"Yes, lets go." The Doctor agreed and turned around, "The TARDIS must have got it Wro-" The Doctor's jaw dropped, he froze. Amy and Rory turned back as they watched him stop mid step, Amy looked down to see the Doctor's hand's shaking, he looked panicked, but mostly his expression read stunned.

"Doctor?" Rory questioned as he gazed upwards at the large billboard with graffiti drawn over, "What's does it mean?"

"The end of the Universe." The Doctor said incredulously as he continued to stare at the words, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy pressed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him softly to look down at her, "Tell me."

"We need to go... Now!" The Doctor broke into a sprint, "Come along Ponds!"

Amy and Rory both shared the same annoyed expression and followed after their friend, both of the companions still unable to understand what was so dangerous about these two words. They both entered the doors seconds after the Doctor.

He was already on the raised platform running around the controls frantically, his hands clicking various button's.

The Doctor turned back around to see his companions lent over, clutching their knee's, trying to catch their breath. He walked down the step's feeling bad for not explaining his rash behaviour.

"Why do we always have to run?" Rory gasped, he moved forwards along with Amy and they both took a seat among the steps the Doctor stood on.

"It makes thing's more fun and exiting!" The Doctor ignored his groan, "Everyt-" He began but was interrupted by a load knock on the door. He frowned in disbelief, "I think someone's at the door..." He turned to Amy and Rory who both shrugged.

Their was a sound of a key being entered in the slot, it clicked and it swung open. The large figure entered the doorway with a large smile.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack chuckled, "Where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor gulped, "I'm here, Jack." He jumped down the last two steps, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"No..." Jack looked around for his Doctor but after he found no one his gaze fell back to the young man in the bow tie, "You're the Doctor? My Doctor?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"You're wearing a bow tie..." He pointed out.

"Bow ties are cool," He gave a smug, self-satisfied grin.

"You're younger," He glared at his old friend, not finding it fair that the Doctor had become younger with the each regeneration that he has met.

"In my looks, sure." The Doctor laughed, "I've missed you, Jack."

"I can defiantly say the same!" Jack ran forwards laughing, he meet the Doctor half way into the room, pulling him in for a tight hug, clapping him on the back. They both pulled back a few seconds after their embrace.

"Have you seen it?" Jack asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I saw it." The Doctor said thoughtfully, "We're in trouble Jack, really big trouble."

Jack placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders reassuringly, "Yeah, I never thought I would see those words again!"

"What do those word's mean?" Rory asked still not understanding, but when he was ignored he raised his voice, "What does 'Bad Wolf' mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review please :) **


	2. II

Chapter 2 - The Cybermen Attack.

The TARDIS echoed with the sound of time pumping through its heart. Jack booming laugh rang out as he remembered the TARDIS and the many unusual adventures that he had undertaken with the Doctor. He looked in the direction of the Doctor where he stood with Amy and Rory and he smiled sadly; it appeared that the Doctor had replaced him and the other old companions; neither Rory or Amy had ever heard of him.

He looked down at the floor, seemingly studying the various cracks and dimples of the uneven surface, and thought back to a time when he had believed that he and Rose would forever travel with the Doctor. But as he looked upon the Doctor now, with his new personality and face, he couldn't help but think that he was a different man. The Doctor Jack had known ran from no man. He was crazy, but wise, and no matter what situation they were in he would figure out an answer and this regeneration seemed so different it made Jack wonder whether he should stay.

Jack knew that the best thing to do was leave. Unlike when the Doctor had regenerated from his ninth to his tenth face, he now had new companions and it seemed to Jack that he never wanted to look back. Maybe it hurt too much to think of Donna as lost, that he would never again hear the sarcastic tone of his best friend. Perhaps he couldn't stand to think of Rose, the one companion that he was ever-so-close to loving as gone forever. At that thought, Jack raised his head to find the Doctor staring back at him.

"Don't you dare leave, Jack." The Doctor gave him a knowing look and Jack couldn't help but give a little laugh, "I need your help."

"I don't know," Jack sighed, "Everything's so different... Even the TARDIS has changed!"

"I'm still me," the Doctor said, his voice clear and confident as ever, a slight falter the only hint at the sadness that lay behind the words, "I'm still the Doctor."

"Why don't they know about us? Any of us." Jack asked sadly, hoping the Doctor had a good reason.

I find it hard to remember, looking back is the hardest thing I can do. They are gone and they can never come back." His eyes flicked to one side, as if watching the memories whip past him.

"But if that message got through then maybe…" Jack started.

"No! It can't happen, Jack!" the Doctor spoke through clenched teeth.

"But Doctor, there are a lot of universes, each nested inside one another. If they collide we could step from one to the other," Jack opened his hands out, imploring the Doctor to agree with him. To give him some hope.

The Doctor frowned, "Don't you think I have thought of this, Jack? Don't you think I have gone over it a thousand times? Jack, parallel universes never collide. I'm sorry, I am really, really sorry, but she's gone." With that, the Doctor turned and walked towards the centre of the TARDIS.

Amy saw Jack's devastated expression, he looked so sad. She made her way over and stood in front of him, arms crossed."So Jack, how do you know the Doctor?"

Jack smiled as he looked over the Doctor's new companion he hadn't found himself talking to properly before, she looked back with that vaguely over-confident smile she sometimes instilled. Jack knew already that there was something strange about her; something fantastically strange.

"Well it was World War II," Jack watched a frown form on her face, "It's not just the Doctor who is older than he looks."

"What was he like?" Amy found herself asking.

"I mean, there was one time, the time when I realised that I would follow that man, that crazy man, to the end of the universe. I would risk my life every time because I realised the decisions that he had to make…" Jack went quiet and looked up to see Amy slowly uncross her arms. Her abrupt façade had wavered as she took in his words.

"The Doctor never speaks of his past. Not to me anyway!" She looked teasingly at the Doctor, a hint of accusation in her tone. But Jack knew she was hurt; the Doctor was her best friend but she felt as if he did not trust her back.

"The Doctor finds it hard," Jack remembered the last time he saw his Doctor, "He lost his friends, it's hard for him to talk about it." He looked over to the Doctor where he stood, punching buttons and twirling dials on the TARDIS's control panel. The familiar image made him smile. "All you need to know is that he is the greatest man alive and he has put his life on the line so many times to save his friends."

"I know… he is my best friend," Amy looked defensive, as if trying to prove that she knew him just as well.

"And you are his. I can see the way he looks at you, Amy Pond. He's worried about you," Jack said.

"So! Where to, you three?" The Doctor's voice called loudly, breaking the tension between Jack and Amy and causing them both to jump slightly. "We have all of space and time to travel around and have adventures! We could go anywhere!"

"Earth?" Came Rory's reply. Jack could see him now, standing in the corner, watching them talk.

"Ugh, you humans have such limited minds! I give you any time and any place and you want to go home. Really?" the Doctor shook his head in fake exasperation and started to press buttons and pull leavers.

Just as the Doctor was about to press the last switch that would take them home the phone rang. Everyone looked at the ringing phone in surprise. The Doctor pulled a face and reached for the lever. "Hello?" his face betrayed no emotion as he listened to whoever was on the other end, eyes diverted to the ceiling, "Well, when and where are you?" The Doctor nodded once and put the phone down. "Sorry, Rory, we have to make a detour!"

"Well of course," Rory moaned. "We never get to go where I want to go!" he folded his arms in a huff.

"Who was that, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Doctor River Song," the Doctor replied, his hands working furiously over the control panel.

"Right…" Jack said, "And just who might she be?"

As the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, Amy butted in: "The Doctor and River meet up at different parts in their time line, first time the Doctor met River was the Last time she would meet him."

"Oh okay, I think I get it." Jack nodded slowly.

"Also she's my daughter... And she's the Doctor's wife." At Amy's word's the Doctor gave her an annoyed look.

"What?" Jack glared, "What about Rose?"

"Well... It was in another Universe!" The Doctor tried to explain. "It's very complicated!"

"Well what does she want? River that is." Jack's expression softened and the Doctor could see that his anger had faded and now he was more confused.

"She just said that she needs us to come and there was screaming in the background, so Amy does this count as your type of fun?" The Doctor smiled.

"It's more fun than library's..." She muttered back to him.

oOo

The Doctor stepped out looking around aware of the smoke surrounding him. He heard his companions stumble out after him, the Doctor looked carefully around the room trying to figure out what had destroyed the room.

"Okay, we need to split up." The Doctor nodded slightly, agreeing with his own command, he looked noticed the signs dotted around the room and realised that it was an office, "Rory and Jack go and search the first and second floor, me and Amy will take this floor and the basement."

"Be careful!" Amy fell into Rory's arms, he placed a light kiss on the top f her head and then the two broke away from each other. Amy faced Jack and pointed at him, "You look after him, he has a tendency to die... A lot."

"That's normal for me," Jack winked at her seductively but Amy was confused, "You'll understand later."

"Keep him out of trouble Rory." The Doctor said as he dragged Amy away and out of the door.

"So, this is going to be fun." Jack chuckled, together they made their way up the stairs and walked around the empty corridors warily.

"You don't seem like the normal companion, Rory." Jack pointed out, "You're here because of Amy?"

"Yeah, she loves the adventure." Rory replied with a quick look behind him, "I would do anything for her."

"I can see that," Jack smiled, "You remind me of myself a bit, Rory."

"What?" He stopped and looked at him angrily.

"The Doctor has changed you. To be perfectly honest, I've heard about you before. You're the nurse that became the last centurion, a hero." He started to walk again, "You are better than you think."

They were both brought to a halt when a scream rung through their ears, they shared a quick look of panic then ran towards the noise. They burst through the room to see River stood with a pistol aimed directly at the tall steal man that forced Jack's breath to hitch.

"Cybermen..." Jack watched the metal man's arm move up, he knew what happened next. He flew forwards knocking River to the floor, the Cyberman's hand made contact with Jack's chest sending the murderous pulse through his body, he screamed loudly in agony. Moments later he collapsed to the floor, his body limp.

"Jack!" Rory's yelled, it had happened so quickly. He was down on his knees in a flash trying to drag River to safety. She was unconscious but alive to Rory's relief.

There was a loud bang and the door's that he and the now dead Jack had entered moments before swung open. In the doorway stood a young adult that Rory couldn't recognise. The girl's attention was focused on the Cyberman as it looked directly at her and then to Rory's they both moved towards the other, just before the cyberman could reach her she leaned back, slamming her foot directly into its head she pivoted turning to one side and kicked again, the Cyberman dropped its arm and as it did the woman reached for the sonic screwdriver in her pocket and slammed it into the chest of the mechanical human, it collapsed to the floor but there was no time to celebrate her win.

"DELETE! DELETE!" She turned swiftly to see two more coming directly towards herself and the Doctor's companions.

"Rory, I need you to talk both River and Jack back to the Doctor!" She ordered him, he looked to Jack bewildered.

"But, he's dead... And he looks heavy!" Rory's plead for help but she ignored in and looked at him sympathetically.

"Rory, this is your chance to be the hero." She smiled crookedly, "Save them two and don't tell the Doctor about me, this is your chance to show them who you really are!"

"But what about you?" Rory asked as he grabbed Jack's arm, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Whistler and I'm going to kill these son's of bitches!" She said cockily and left the room heading strait for the Cyber's.

oOo

The Doctor and Amy had been walking around the corridor's on their chosen floors, nothing had happened yet and the Doctor was becoming bored. He allowed his mind to wander, and he found himself thinking of Rose.

_"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth," the Doctor said. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. But here you are. Living a life, day after day. The one adventure I can never have." The pain of loss ripped him apart._

_Rose cried, "Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

_"You can't," his reply hurt to say._

_"What are you gonna do?" Rose asked him, still crying at the thought of never seeing him again._

_"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords," he replied._

_Rose then said, "On your own?" And he nodded and there was a short pause before she continued. "I lo.." She took a moment to compose herself. "I love you," she finished simply, her voice faltering as her eyes filled with tears again._

_After a moment he replied: "Quite right, too… and I suppose… if it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler…" But then he was gone. The words he so longed to say remained_

He brought himself back to the present day. He sniffed and wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his cheek and hoped that Amy hadn't noticed, but she had.

Amy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket, she was relieved when she saw that it was Rory's names that flashed up on the screen, it meant he was alive.

"Come back to the TARDIS!" Rory sounded out of breath and extremely scared, "Cybermen!"

oOo

Whistler listened for just a moment and the quiet whisper of a footstep came from around the corner, her breath was rapid, her heart's beat were to quick to count, suddenly she lashed out into the metal clone, her leg raised from the floor, she felt the kick connect with the metal face, the impact jolted her from her target, she heard a soft clang and watched as her sonic screwdriver was thrown across the room.

It raised its arm, she dodged, it then swung again, it caught her in the rib.

A loud crack.

She screamed in pain and was momentarily frozen, it threw her into a close table, as the wood shattered beneath her, splinters were rammed into her bare skin. She whimpered and pulled herself up, but before she knew it a metal fist crunched into her jaw.

Blood.

The red liquid shot from her lips and splattered against the near door, she collapsed in pain that overwhelmed her body, and then the memories of her life swept over her mind, she clenched her fist and opened her eyes to see the soldiers metal hand stretched out imperiously, she twisted out of harms reach and grabbed for the Sonic. She clicked the button just in time and the Cyber fell forwards, she half regretted her action as the metal beast collapsed over her, squashing her small body.

"God I hate Cybermen!" She muttered breathlessly.

oOo

Jack lay against the floor of the TARDIS, where Rory had placed him. River was next to him, the only difference was that Rory could see that River was breathing. The Doctor and Amy entered through the blue door's and both gasped when they noticed the two body's.

"River's okay." Rory said quickly but them his expression changed as he turned to the Doctor, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Jack gave his life to save River..."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes, "He's such a flirt, he'll use that to get a dinner out of her."

Rory spoke louder this time trying to make the Doctor understand, "Doctor... Jack's dea-" He didn't finish, Jack's loud gasp stopped him.

Jack's shot up, breathing deeply and trying to get his bearing's. "Well... That was... Fun." He closed his eyes and fell back, "You know, dying really does tire you out."

The Doctor gave a little smile, "Go up the stairs and find yourself a room."He leaned down and offered him a hand, "Don't make me regret asking you to stay."

"Wouldn't think of it Doctor." He grabbed his hand and smiled seductively at him.

"But you died." Rory found his words.

"Yes, then I came back." Jack agreed and walked to the stairs, "Like I said, you'll get used to it."

The Doctor smiled to himself, but the question that he was afraid to ask burned his thoughts,_ 'How did Rory get away from Cybermen when dragging two body's?'_ He would have to just ignore it, he wouldn't want to spoil his Heroic moment even if he knew that his companion was keeping something from him, his only hope was that it isn't something dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :) <strong>


	3. III

Chapter 3 – Who are you?

River walked down the steps and smiled as the Doctor and his companions welcomed her with a warm smile. She grinned as the Doctor pushed his hair out of his eyes and made his way towards her.

"Hello sweetie." River grabbed him and hugged him fiercely.

"Now, why don't you hug me like that?" Jack folded his arms and looked at the two as they pulled away.

"You still haven't bought me that drink." The Doctor teased.

"You get more and cheekier with every regeneration, Doctor," he winked, then turned his attention to the woman standing next to the Doctor. "Hello, River Song."

"Don't start!" The Doctor shouted warningly as he noticed Jack's lascivious smile, which had quickly spread across his handsome face.

"Now this is getting unfair! I was just saying hello," Jack said with a grin. "So Doctor you and... _River_ are in a relationship?" Jack asked with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Well… It's sort of a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey relationship," the Doctor struggled, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, who's the military man?" River asked the Doctor, her eyes scanning Jack appreciatively.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack held out his hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fellow companion of the Doctor!"

"You travelled with the Doctor?" she said, reaching to shake his hand.

"It was a long, long time ago," Jack said with a little laugh.

"Anyway, were getting away from the subject that we should be focusing on." The Doctor rubbed his hands together and pointed at River accusingly, "What were you doing back at that office? Why were the Cybermen there?"

"I got a call from the prison." River shrugged, "She told me that the Cybermen were trying to convert a building."

"Who?" Amy asked joining in the conversation, River turned to Amy who stood closely next to her husband.

"I don't know, she just told me where to go and to call you." She shrugged but Jack could see through her fake smile, he could see she was hiding something, "Anyway, I best be going. You have somewhere to be."

"Where's that?" The Doctor asked knowing what she would say next.

"Spoilers." She said as both Amy and Rory mimed her words, "Until next time Sweetie." She turned to Jack, "It was nice to meet you." He saluted and she turned to her parents with a smile. Amy and Rory walked their daughter out of the TARDIS to say their goodbyes, leaving the Doctor and Jack alone for a moment. The Doctor clapped his hands and jumped back up to the raised platform, Jack could see that his old friends was worried.

"I need to make a call." Jack walked past Amy and Rory as they entered the TARDIS again, "Don't leave without me!"

oOo

Whistler ran forwards, determined to keep going. She stumbled over her own feet and falls down the slanted hill, rolling into a tree trunk. She lets out a quiet whimper, not loud enough for her hunter to hear. Her head throbs with every heart beat, she hauls herself up onto her feet with yelp as she catches a glimpse of the wound on her arm, gaping, torn flesh. It was in need of attention but there wasn't enough time.

She heard the sound of footsteps moving closer to her, she dodged behind the tree and remained in that awkward position for several minuets as she listened to the Sontaran passing her. She sighed as she realised she was running out of time, she had to kill the Sontaran before he returned to his captives, she refused to let innocent people die because of her fear, not when she will need them to help save the Doctor, his army.

"Well, you're dying anyway." She sighed, "Might as well go down with a fight."

She moved with urgency catching up with her hunter, she knew it was too late to turn back when she saw him walking in front of her. She gulped and reached behind her to pull an arrow from her silver sheath and positioned it on the bowstring.

She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. Focusing on her breathing trying to calm her nerves, she had one chance to take him down, just like the other two she took down earlier. But this time she was tired and in pain, she wouldn't be able to run far if she missed, she could feel it.

She opened her eyes and focused on her target, releasing the arrow. It hit her target perfectly, the back of the neck, their only weak point and the Sontaran fell forwards. With a groan she turned back and broke into a sprint trying to get to his captive before the rest of the Sontarans appeared. She knew who was leading their army and she knew that he would not be happy to find them gone.

As she ran a noise came from her bag, she stuck her hand in rummaging around for her phone. She pressed it to her ear, slowing down, steadying her pace.

"Hello?" She said, clearly out of breath and angry.

"Whistler, It's Jack I need to talk to you." He sounded worried, "Please, I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"Not really the best time, Jack." She screamed as her arm caught on a tree branch, she dodged around another tree, "Seriously, can it wait?"

"Please come as soon as you can," He pleaded, "Something bad is happening, Whistler."

"Fine." She agreed and then ordered him to bring the Doctor to get her.

oOo

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked as Jack appeared in the doorway, "Jack?"

"There's someone I think you should meet." Jack gulped, nervous about explaining Whistler to the Timelord, "She was the one that showed me that Bad Wolf was back."

"Who?" He asked angry that Jack had kept something so important from him.

"I don't know, really I don't." Jack shrugged, "All she said was that the Universe was in danger, the cracks are opening and something dangerous is coming through, and she..." He exhaled slowly, "She said you were going to die and I had to help her stop it."

The Doctor clenched his teeth together angrily, "The cracks are closed, Jack." He looked at him with a serious glare, "I already did the whole dying thing, she's late."

"She said that they were opening _again," _Jack could see how annoyed he was, "If you just go and meet her, you'll understand. Doctor, there's something about her, I think she can help."

oOo

Moments later she heard the materialisation sound of the TARDIS, she smiled relieved that she would soon be out of danger, she saw the blue box and the door's opening, she jumped through kicking the doors closed after her.

"Jesus kid, are you okay." He looked down at her when he noticed the gruesome cut on her arm, "What the hell happened?"

"Just a couple of Sontarans, nothing too bad." She caught her breath again, noticing that Rory was staring at her, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem," Jack grinned. "What were you even doing there?"

"Oh, I was saving some friends, their okay now, at home... Safe." She smiled.

The Doctor stepped closer to the mysterious teenager, "Who are you?" He asked, but Jack was right. There was something about her, something at made him want to trust her.

"I can't tell you," She scratched her jaw and continued, "Because when I do, everything is going to change."

"Tell me, nothing will change, I promise you." The Doctor tried to persuade her, "Tell me how Bad Wolf was written on those walls, please."

"The cracks are opening and something is coming through, the most dangerous thing you have ever faced, Doctor. Billions and billions of people are going to suffer and die if I don't find a way to stop it."

"Stop what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Stop your death, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you're going to die." Jack was a little surprised to see actual sympathy behind her words, she hated having to be the one to tell him. "Unless I can find away to stop it."

"Who are you? How can you possibly know that?" The Doctor glared at her.

"I'm a friend, sent here to help you." He gave her a unsure look, "Fine, you still don't believe me then fine, but you asked for this." She rolled up the sleeve of her leather jacket and revealed a tattoo on her wrist.

The Doctor stood motionless, he was trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the image of the tattoo bounced around the inside of his skull.

"That's not possible," He said harshly, "How could you _possibly _have that?"

"I'm here to help, I'm just trying to prevent the war." She pulled her jacket sleeve back down knowing that she had told him too much already.

"What war?" The Doctor questioned her.

"Spoiler's Doctor, you're not ready yet." She bit her lip and turned around, "But you will be soon."

"Ready for what?" He shouted after her but she continued to walk, "Nice to see you again Rory." She said as she left the TARIDS, she stopped about a meter away and snapped her fingers. The TARDIS doors closed.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight, not knowing what to do he ran after her, out of the doors leaving his companions alone. Amy grabbed her husbands shoulder and twisted him around.

"You've met her before?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah, she saved us. Me, River and Jack. She's how I got away from the Cybermen." He saw her anger, "She told me not to tell anyone." Trying to explain, "Sorry."

"I'm going to see the Doctor." Jack interrupted and followed after the Doctor, he stepped out the TARDIS to see the Doctor staring back at the door's Jack pulled them shut to see that the bright blue door's had graffiti written on them, the only two word's that would have been there 'Bad Wolf' Jack stood beside the Doctor.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Jack spoke quietly.

"_Yeah."_ Was the only thing that the Doctor could say.

"What did the tattoo mean? It was just a bunch of circles and stuff to us." Jack looked to his side to see the Doctor take a slow breath.

"It was _Gallifreyan_, the tattoo was written in Gallifreyan." He scratched his jaw, "It said Bad Wolf, Jack."

"What is she?" He looked to him hping to hear an answer.

"I don't know, but she is powerful." He couldn't pull is eyes away from the grafitti.

"Do you think she's telling the truth then?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately... Yes." The Doctor looked down at the floor letting his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"It'll be fine, we always get into situations like this but it always turns out all right." He tried to reassure him.

"You have too much faith in me, Jack." The Doctor smiling knowing that his old friend would always be there for him.

"Of course I do. I've never doubted you, never will." Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Rose could be coming back, whatever happens, you still get her. You'll still saved the day."

"I don't know this time, it seems _different_ somehow." The Doctor looked back up, "Something is coming, something _extremely_ dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, you are going to have a Rose scene soon i think :) Please review, it helps me to improve! If uou have any questions or anything just drop me a message :) Thanks again!**


	4. IV

**This chapter is dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen, because she was wonderful and an inspiration to so many people! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – My Sarah Jane.<span>

The Doctor smiled at his companions as they circled around the controls, ready for their next adventure. His Ponds and Capitan Jack.

"So, where too no-" The Doctor couldn't finish as he clasped the right side of his chest.

Jack ran to his side and Amy and Rory both followed, they stood watching him wide eyed and worried. It was as if a dagger was ripping out is soul, his eyes burned and slowly a salty tear fell down his cheek, he gasped for breath but found none, he knelt to the floor fighting the pain and agony, he was so sad: Heartbroken.

Jack tried to help him as the Doctor's knees buckled from beneath him, he fell to the ground. He gazed in front of him and shook his head as more tears fell, _"Oh, my Sarah Jane." _

oOo

He stood still watching the wooden door in front of him, he knew what was on the other side yet he had never been so scared. He trembled at the thought. His hand shook slightly out of nervousness, he had never had to face something so horrible. He had taken on army's and destroyed them easily, but this was nothing in comparison.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to, I'm sure they would understand" Amy stood next to her friend worried for him, she wore a black dress which matched her black converse and turned to face her husband, Rory wore a black suit with a blood red tie and his hair was combed back, he looked smart and both held hands protective of the other.

"_No... I have to say goodbye, I owe her that" _He whispered slowly fighting back the tears and with an exhale he pushed open the funeral door, it hit him like a smack in the face. The coffin sat at the end of the room and it was as if he could fell her presence, it hurt to think of her as gone, out of his life forever.

The flowers that decorated the room and the aroma suffocated him, it smelled like her. The Doctor had tears in his eyes and after fifteen seconds of trying to blink them away he wiped his face and sniffed, he continued forwards. Stopping at the wooden box and placing his hand on the top softly, "My Sarah Jane, this is not goodbye, I'll go back and say hello." He smiled sadly, _"Thank you... For everything."_ He turned back knowing that if he didn't pull away now he would burst into tears and in the corner of his eye he saw the genius boy.

"Doctor?" Luke quickly jogged over to the Timelord and stopped "You came..." He was dressed in a black suit and a black tie, his usual messy hair was alike Rory's and combed back and to the side, his face was red and it was clear that he had been crying.

"I wouldn't miss it for the universe" He choked on his words and and combed back his hair "Luke... What happened, who...Who did this?" His words came out with anger and pain.

"Doctor... Nobody did anything, Sar... My mum had cancer" Luke looked towards the Doctor worried about his reaction.

_"Oh..." _His gaze wondered around the room and found Jack, Amy and Rory together on one of the benches as the priest began to ask for people to take there seats.

oOo

Luke stood on the balcony unaccompanied, his eyes were red. He wondered what would happen to him now, he knew he had the choice to go back to university but the thought of school now bored him, he wanted to continue the life that his mother had.

"_I'm alone" _Luke whispered to himself.

"Sometimes, being alone for a while can make you stronger" A teenage girl walked over slowly and took up the space beside him.

"And you would know?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"A little bit" She nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked, getting to the point. He had never seen her before, so he wondered why she was here.

"My names Whistler, I saw you crying... There's something about you, Luke. You're brilliant and I don't know why but I want to help you." She placed her hand over his as he clung to the railing of the balcony, his grip softened at her touch.

"Thank you, I think" Luke sniffed, "_She's gone... My Mum, the most fantastic woman in the universe is gone" _He choked on his tears that were now streaming down his face "_What am I supposed to do?_"

Whistler strained and released his hand to open her arms, she hugged him. He clutched her and she held him back, she could feel the sadness wash over her and soon she was holding back her own tears, but she couldn't help but think of her own family and what _could _happen to them.

"_It's okay... Its okay_" She whispered comfortingly.

"What do I do without her? I have nothing..." He pulled himself away from the girl he had just met.

"I don't know," She bit her lip, "I don't think you were created for a normal life, Luke."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused.

"You're special, you were made for greater things." She smiled, "Look, I need to go. But I can give you my number," He handed her his phone and she typed in the number and passed it back, "Call me if you need anything and I'll come running."

"Thank-" He began but was stopped as he watched Whistler's face tensed with pain.

A bright golden light flashed from her body. She fell to her knees upon impact of the light, her body cracked with pain and she screamed, Luke's immediate reaction was to rush to her aid.

"Stop! Stay away!" She shook as she held out her hand. "You can't stop it"

A bead of sweat dripped down her face as the burning pain ripped her apart, she rolled across the floor and gripped her chest. A snap. Her face went red and suddenly blood dribbled out of her mouth, she spat it onto the floor.

"Wha... What's happening, what do you need?" His eyes watched her terrified. "I'll go, I can go get the Doctor, he can help you" He began to walk away and as he reached the door there was a white flash and when he turned around he saw that Whistler had vanished.

oOo

"So, where is he going to go?" The Doctor held his own hands as he paced back and forth "Luke is brilliant and he needs more than a normal life!"

"Yeah, but what if the kid wants that? This could be his chance to get away." Jack answered the Doctor then as he was about to continue he stopped as Luke walked over. Nobody knowing that moments before he had seen Whistler disappear, but he decided to keep it a secret.

"I want to work at Torchwood, with Jack" Luke spoke quickly and Jack placed one hand on the back of his neck as he strained.

"Oh, its no place for a kid... Right Doctor?" Jack replied hopeful that the Doctor would back him up.

"I think you should!" The Doctor spoke and as Jack began to argue he continued, "Is this really what you want, a life of danger and battles, you would be against things you could only dream of."

"I've seen so much, I can't just forget about everything." Luke looked painfully towards Jack "Please... Please I need to do this."

Jack rolled his eyes "Fine, but your on a trial." Jack smiled as Luke's face lit up.

oOo

The Doctor watched his companions enter his time machine and then he finally made his way to the doors, only to pull them shut. He pressed his hand onto the blue time machine feeling the power seep into his palm. The memories of adventures and the places that that box had taken him brought a smile to his face. He moved around, keeping his hand against his big blue box.

"My TARDIS" And he remembered how they had spoken and he wondered if the TARDIS minded his companions, she had called them strays. He missed Sarah Jane, he always would. But now he would fight in her name. He changed his train of thought as he became aware that a tear had dripped down his cheek.

Then Doctor thought about her, the woman who had been fixed in his thought's since the day he lost her. He thought about her life now, in the world without him, he thought to what each day would contain, he wondered if she still ate an unreasonable amount of chips.

Then it dawned on him that she was now with his double, maybe they had kids and lived in a big house. He wondered if she was happy. He thought to how he was travelling with Amy, Rory and sometimes River but he still, even after the adventures that they have shared he wished he was in that other universe, with her… Being able to tell her the words that she had craved him to say and he remembered his own words, _"Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life. _He just hoped she was happy.

oOo

The blonde woman walked through the corridors of Torchwood, every soldier she passed stopped and saluted, she would tell them not too but they continued anyway. She was the one in power, the leader of the base.

She walked over to the crowd of scientists as they stood around one of the many computers. They parted as she made her way to the front. She was a legend to them. The Bad Wolf. But to her, she was the Doctor's companion, waiting to be found.

"What's the readings?" She asked looking at the monitor, "Is it safe yet?"

"No Ma'am but there has been some activity through the Void," The scientist gulped as he saw her worried expression, "It seems that something has been passing through."

"What? Is it him?" She gave him a serious look.

"No, it's something weak." Another white coat replied, "Whatever it was it's dying, it passed through the cracks too soon, it hasn't stabilised yet."

Rose turned back, the day was almost here, getting closer and she still couldn't get through to save him yet. All she wanted was to be back in that TARDIS. To be saving the Universe by hand, not ordering people around to do it for her.

"Ma'am, can I get you a cup of tea?" One of the soldiers noticed her expression and asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded and made his way to the door, "Oh and don't call me Ma'am," She looked at him, no matter how many times she had asked they still refused to call her by her name. "It's Rose." She sighed looking to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you're the reason why I'm uploading new chapters every other day! I think you are going to be getting a big piece of information on who Whistler is next chapter :) Do you all like Whistler? Just wondering because OC character's aren't very popular. Thanks again!**


	5. V

Chapter 5 – Rose Tyler.

The day started off like a normal day, well as normal as it usually was for Rose Tyler. The alarm howled beside her, and she leaned over and slammed her fist onto the button. With a groan she sat up and rolled off her bed.

Rose combed her hair out of her eyes with her fingers. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her work clothes. Sliding finally into her black boots she looked into the mirror and sighed loudly. She didn't look a day older, though seventeen years had passed since she was left for a second time by her Doctor. Since the day she realized that everything was different, she had changed.

Rose left her room and walked down the steps seeing her mother in the kitchen. Rose smiled and went to the table where her mail was as usual scattered upon.

"Morning sweetheart," Jackie sat on one of the chairs, in her dressing gown and holding a cup of tea. "Anything new at Torchwood?"

"Nothing important, mum." She ripped open one of the envelopes, "Where's Tony and Whistler?"

"They both left early this morning, have you given her dad a call?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'm meeting him at the café." She leaned over kissing her mother's cheek and turned to leave the kitchen, "Love you mum."

"Love you too honey." She replied.

Rose grabbed her car keys from the side and arrived at her usual café within ten minuets, this was her normal routine. Only today would be different, she sat at her usual table, ordered a coffee and moments later her friend and farther of Whistler appeared. He entered the room as if he owned it, like he always does.

"Miss Tyler." He looked at her as he took a seat across from her, with a smile. "Anything new from across the Universe?"

"Only that something has been getting through, but you already knew that... Didn't you?" She looked at him accusingly, he only grinned back.

"You're doing that thing again where you blame everything on me, it's quite mean of you." He chuckled, knowing that she had known him for too long to be able to tell when he was lying, "How do you know that it's me?"

"Because only you would be so reckless to send a living being through the cracks so soon, well congratulations." She shook her head, "Whatever you sent through is dying, so it better not be someone you liked."

His expression changed, guilt engulfing him.

"Oh," He tried to hide his emotions, he stood up trying to escape from the truth, regretting his decisions. "Anyway, pleasure to see you, as it always is."

"I wish I could say the same." Rose sighed as she watched him turn to leave. "Just be careful, okay."

"It's been several years since you cared about me, why the sudden change of heart?" He looked down at the blonde woman.

"I never stopped caring, you just made it harder seeing as though you used me." She snapped, "You know that it's getting closer, you know that the war is nearly here and I need you."

"You don't need me, you need the Doctor." He looked down at her, "I can see how lonely you are Rose Tyler."

"Shut up!" She hit his arm, "I'm fine."

"Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf... You think of yourself as a companion of the Doctor, but you are _so_ much more. You created your own title, you're better than you think, so much more powerful. You know that he's sent through a wave of Dalek's right?" Her expression said no so he continued, "I'll make sure my person warns the Doctor."

"We're running out of time, first the Cybermen and now Dalek's." She frowned as she realized what h had said, "You said it wasn't you!"

"I never said that. Stay out of trouble, Rose." He walked away from her, leaving Rose alone with the thoughts of how her friend was putting people in danger, but one good thing was if he was able to get someone across, that meant that soon she would be able to cross herself. Today was not the same day as she had lived repeatedly for the past years, today was different, today her hope of returning to the Doctor was given back. The man she had come to call a friend moved to the woman behind the counter, "Put her coffee under my tab."

"Whose name, sir?" The woman asked him politely.

"Saxon... Harold Saxon." He gave her an award winning smile and turned back to Rose, "See you tomorrow."

oOo

"Just remember, if you need anything... Call Gwen!" Jack pointed at him nervous about leaving the new trainee in the building alone, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I know, you've been through the rules eight times and I know what to do in probably every situation." Luke smiled, "Stop worrying, I can handle it."

"I just-" Jack began but the Doctor place his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"He's a smart kid, he can do this. Have some faith." The Doctor grinned, "Good luck, Luke."

"Thanks Doctor." He replied and sat behind the desk he had claimed as his own, leaning back against the chair as he watched the Doctor drag the reluctant Jack back into his blue box. The door's closed and moments later he was alone, or so Jack would have thought.

"They're gone." He grinned towards the dark shadows in the corner of the room.

"He took his bloody time," Whistler skipped forwards, "You ready to go?" "

"Where are we going?" Luke stood and pushed back a piece of hair that covered his eyes.

"You want to meet the Doctor's army?" She grabbed his hand.

"Definitely." Luke said back with a nod.

oOo

The Doctor stood facing the controls, he clicked some buttons and the monitor flashed on. Her face appeared on the screen, she had been in his thoughts most of the time for the past couple of days.

He was watching the repeat of Christmas day, when he had regenerated. He paused the video as he held her hand. He looked down at his own hand now, alone. He took one last glimpse before shutting off video.

He breathed, tear's welling in his eyes.

"Who was she?" Amy asked as she stood on the top of the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there, you should go back to sleep." He tried to change the subject, but she moved down the steps and ignored his silent plea to leave him alone.

"I'm not tired," She watched his expression soften, "Please Doctor, tell me who she was."

"She was my... Friend." He looked at her, she could see his pain, "Someone I lost, she's gone, living in another Universe."

"Jack said she's trying to get through, you're going to get her back-" He threw her an angry look stopping her.

"Don't you understand?" He snapped, "If I could go back and save her, I would. But I can't go back, I can't. I lost her and I can never get her back!" He blinked back the tears as he paused, "She's trapped in a parallel Universe."

"I'm sorry..." Was all Amy could manage, "I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter how far I run, how many people I save, because it always hurts. I always have to remember how the one person I wanted to save is gone. Everyday I face this battle, and it's one I'm loosing," He was trying to hold the tears back as best he could, but they came out quickly. Each one bringing back a memory of the day he lost her, when he let her leave with his double, the memory he has tried to often to forget. "She was perfect; truly perfect."

"What was her name?" Amy looked at him, with a sad little smile.

"Her name was..." His voice hitched, her smile flashing before his eyes, "Rose. Her name was Rose Tyler," He frowned slightly at the way he said her name, the way he used to. "Defender of the Universe and she _was_ fantastic... _She still is._" The final three words emerging as a chocked whisper.

"She sound's it." Amy walked up to the Doctor and hugged him tightly, he held onto her like a child clinging onto a teddy, "I wish I could help you, but you're heartbroken and that's something only time can fix."

"_If only._" He sobbed into her shoulder and pulled back, "Look at you, Amelia Pond. Comforting me, the lonely old Timelord, thank you."

"I just wish you would listen to yourself Doctor, you once told me that if something can be remembered, it _can_ come back." They both held each other's gaze for a moment.

"It's different this time. But I suppose, if I had to believe in one person, just one person to do it... _It would be her._" He rubbed his soar eyes.

"Just believe in her, and maybe that will be enough to bring her back." She comforted him.

"You're a good friend Amy Pond," He grinned at her, "The very best."

"Damn right I am!" They laughed together, "Just have some faith, Doctor. Believe in her, that's what she'll need right now."

Their laughter was paused when the phone rung, he pressed it to his ear.

"_Doctor!_" He only heard the one word before the phone was cut off, but he knew the voice... _Wilf._ There was a moment of total, frozen disbelief. Then the Doctor dropped the phone and launched himself at the controls. The only emotion he was feeling now was fear, for the safety of his old friend and the thought of Donna remembering.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has read the fanfiction so far, I hope you like it! Please review and help me to become a better writer.<strong>


	6. VI

Chapter 6 – The attack on the Noble household.

Whistler pulled Luke through the crowd eagerly, she could see how amazed he was by the amount of people that she had gathered so far. He watched as they parted to let them though, seeing how much of an influence she had on then, he wondered what she had done to gain such respect.

"Look, that's Sally Sparrow." She grinned pointing but still not slowing their pace, "She's brilliant."

"She looks cool." He shrugged.

"That's Craig and his son Stormageddon, they're fantastic!" He was confused by how enthusiastic she was about a group of people.

"He brought his son to join an army?" He asked astounded of his lack of parental skills, "That's unbelievably dangerous."

"It's okay, Stormy can handle it." She chuckled to herself, "Oh and this you're going to _love_ this." She dragged him over to a young man, "This is Adam." She tried to suppress her laughter.

"Yes, it's very funny that every person you recruit, you _have_ to show them me." Adam said sarcastically with a scowl, Luke could see that he was annoyed but Whistler burst into laughter, "Every bloody time."

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I just don't see how you could be so _stupid."_ She nudged Luke and as she gained his attention she snapped her fingers, Luke's jaw dropped as Adam's forehead opened. "I mean _common_, who lets someone do that you you?"

"I don't believe it." Luke barely managed to say before he was pulled away, he guessed that Whistler was now bored and decided to continue with her tour but then they were forced to a stop when her phone began to ring, she answered with a sigh, "Jack you really need to stop relying on my to save your ass every ten minuets!"

oOo

"Doctor, what is it?" Jack sprinted down the steps, missing at least two at a time. "Tell me what's happening!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor screamed, his companions froze. He had never shouted with such terror and anger before, not in this regeneration. He felt like his old self, the man who was never afraid to tell the truth.

"What did Wilf want?" Jack tried to simplify the question.

"He just shouted my name, there can only be one explanation for him to cry out like that. I think Donna has remembered." Now Jack understood, he knew why the Doctor was so afraid, why he was moving frantically to take his little blue box to save his friend.

"What can I do?" Jack asked.

"You can shut up," The Doctor wined, "Please Jack I just need quiet so I can focus."

Jack nodded and the TARDIS became silent, the Timelord closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Okay, here's the plan. Jack you call Whistler and make her go to Donna's." Jack smiled slightly at the order, this was more like the Doctor he looked up to, the one who said _no _and fought for his loved ones_._ "Amy I need you to call River."

The Doctor turned to the door and went to take a step but found that he was unable to move any closer to the door.

"Doctor, what do I do?" Rory looked to him, slightly irritated that he had been forgotten.

"Roranicus Pondicus, get dressed, you're about to become a hero!" He turned away from the door, knowing that whatever was outside he couldn't face yet, maybe that made him weak but he didn't care, he couldn't watch another of his friends die so soon.

oOo

The house was cold upon entering, Rory walked around the lower floor looking for any sign of the family the Doctor had sent him to find. There was glass shattered on the floor, the thought of the Doctor's friend's being hurt pushed him further through the house.

After he found nothing he made his way to the stairs, he walked up slowly taking his time to look around, moments later he was stood on the landing and he noticed all the door's were open except one, Rory knew they were hiding behind it.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Rory called out, "I'm here to help, the Doctor sent me."

Rory heard the door's being unlocked, an old man stood in the frame with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Can you help her?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Rory stepped past the man and saw the red headed woman lay unconscious on the floor, "What happened?"

oOo

Whistler ran through the pitch black streets, faster than any normal human would be allowed. Her legs ached as she raced to the rescue. She couldn't let this happen, he wasn't ready! Her fear was shown through her expression, she was panting for breath and she felt as if her legs would buckle soon but she continued forwards.

She only stopped when her target's came into view. The blue box stood luminous under the only working street lamp. Several meter's away were three of the Doctor's biggest enemy's. She slowed her pace but still moved at a quick pace.

She saw the doors swing open on the telephone box, she watched the Doctor step out. She went to scream for him to go back, to run. But her mouth was suddenly covered, a hand muting her howls. She felt herself being dragged backwards, when the shock disappeared she lashed out at her opponent. She swung her elbow backwards hoping to make contact with her taker's body. She missed.

"Common Whistler, I thought you were better than that!" A woman spat, Whistler recognised the voice instantly and realised the plan.

"I could say the same! I thought your master had bigger plans for you and yet here you are as a bloody distraction." Whistler chuckled darkly, "You need to leave... Now!"

"I'm here to put a stop to your stupid endeavour to save the Doctor," She said harshly, "He's going to die and you can't stop it."

"I can try!" Whistler snapped, throwing her small body against the taller and older blonde. She rugby tackled her to the floor, the blonde's head connected with the floor.

If Whistler was being honest with herself, she would admit she was scared. If she went through with this she knew that she would most definitely lose. She was weak and felt drained. Then again she would never back down from a fight, she never could. She had lost count for the amount of times her parents had to come and collect her for getting into fights at school.

They would sit her down and tell her that fighting was wrong, but after one time at school when she got in a fight that ended up with her walking away with her attacker's bloody tooth they gave up. Her farther just stuck her in martial arts classes hoping that she would learn to defend rather than attack.

Tonight as she looked down into the blonde's eyes she could taste her fear, everyone knew not to get on her bad side and yet this girl was still here. As she was about to turn back hope that the woman would leave she felt something, she could feel the burn in her body, cheering her on. _Yes, I may die here tonight, but I am going to put up one hell of a fight!_

Just as she made her decision to fight, the blonde launched her fist into Whistler's stomach, momentarily winding her. The blonde used Whistler's recovery time to get to her feet. She went to hit the younger girl again but Whistler managed to counter the clumsy attack. Spinning around and swinging her fist into the woman's side.

The blonde stumbled slightly and then pressed forwards again and punched quickly hitting Whistler square in the nose.

She shrieked as blood pored down her face, "OWWWW! SON OF A BITCH... THAT HURT!" Clutching her nose, it took a moment to recover and just in time to block another swing at her face. Whistler pushed her back and took a deep breath trying to calm her frantic breathing.

The blonde charged, Whistler moved quickly and ducked behind her and slammed her foot into the back of her attacker's knee bringing her down. She took this as her only chance and pulled out her knife from her boot and jumped to her enemy's side pushing the knife slightly into her neck. She paused for several seconds.

"Hurry up and kill me already!" The blonde yelled.

Whistler blinked slowly and then looked into the distance to see the Doctor. She smiled slightly and then removed the knife, "I'm not going to kill you... I'm going to forgive you. But I promise that next time, if you get in my way, I'll kill you! Without even stopping to think about it!"

The woman just looked at her in shock, she had heard the stories of this child worrier and it was because of those stories she had begged to be the one to face her. Never would she have thought that she would she have been allowed to leave with her life.

"Run away," Whistler turned to face her again, "And don't ever come back, Jenny!"

Whistler sat back on the floor, lifting her knees to her chest. Allowing herself to have a moment of weakness. Tears falling down her cheeks, she was in pain and it wasn't from Jenny. She was dying and she was terrified.

She looked back as she heard footsteps coming up behind her, fast. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was Luke.

"You're a quick runner." He gasped for breath, taking up a seat beside her. He turned to face her and noticed the tears, turning away he gulped and closed his eyes catching his breath before he opened them again and he reached over shyly, taking her hand looking forwards. She smiled to herself and weaved their fingers together as they sat in silence together. For the first time in a long time, she felt the fear wash away.

"_I gotcha."_ He whispered squeezing her hand, and then pain went away too.

oOo

The Doctor stood within spitting distance of his enemy's, watching them. All the years of battle came down to this, was this it? What Whistler had spoke about, was this when he would die? He decided not to give up straight away.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He grinned cockily, "How can I help you?"

"Your friends are dying, Doctor!" The last word dragged out in their usual tone.

"No!" His jaw locked in anger.

"No?" The Dalek asked.

"I said no!" The Doctor stepped forwards, glaring at them. "Nobody else dies!"

"You will die soon, Doctor!" The Dalek's screamed together.

"Soon? You didn't come here to kill me?" The Doctor furrowed his brows, "Why are you here then?"

"We were ordered to make your companion _remember!_" The central Dalek spoke, "We have completed our mission!"

"Since when did the Dalek's take order's?" He was frustrated.

"Since our master promised us global domination!" With that they started to retreat, "You will die soon Doctor, by the hand of our master!"

Just as the Doctor began to ask another question the three Dalek's were beamed away, the Doctor growled. Whistler was right, whoever is coming is powerful. After a good thirty seconds of silence and deep thought he heard the shouts of his Roman dressed companion.

The Doctor turned around to see Rory carrying his red headed best friend, her mother and grandfather following close behind. It was clear the two had been crying. He ran to the door's of the TARDIS to let them in, Rory placed Donna on the floor.

"Where's the Doctor?" Wilf asked looking around as he entered.

The Doctor looked at him sadly, "I'm right here Wilf." He scratched his chin awkwardly.

"My Doctor?" The old man's jaw dropped.

"Yes, it's me." He nodded and then returned his attention to Donna flashing her with his sonic screwdriver. A memory flashed through his mind, the first time they met and he has tried to use his screwdriver to analyse her and her shout rung through his mind _'Stop bleeping me!'_ A tear escaped and fell to the floor.

"Can you save her, Doctor?" Donna's mother finally found her voice.

"No, not right now." He breathed heavily, "But I can do one thing, he flashed her one final time with his screwdriver and breathed into her slightly opened mouth, a golden swarm moved through her body.

"Wha-" She stuttered, "What did you do?"

"I put her into a coma, that way she won't die because she won't wake up. Unless I find her a cure and I promise you I will try to find one," He sighed, "I really will try but right now we are in the middle of a war, so I need you both to do something for me, I need you to be brave."

"Why brave?" Wilf asked.

"Because I need you to have patience." The Doctor lifted Donna into his arms looking down at her limp body, his voice becoming a whisper. _"I'm so sorry I put you though this, Donna."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! I love it! Makes me want to write more! I am very sorry for not updating sooner but i have had some bad news and had to deal with everything, but i hope some of the next few chapters i have set up will make up for it! **

**QUESTION'S: What do you guy's think of Whistler and Luke? Any favorite one off companions you want in the army and want to see again? Favorite line so far? **

**Thanks again guys, i love you all! Keep reviewing please :) **


	7. VII

Chapter 7 – Breakdown.

"Is she going to be okay, Doctor?" Jack asked him in a hushed tone as the two watched over their unconscious friend, "Were you just lying to Wilf to save him the heartache."

"Yes," The Doctor admitted with tears in his eyes threatening to fall, "But I hope I can prove myself wrong, I'll do anything to save her."

"And I'll be right there beside you," Jack turned slightly and lay his hand over the Doctor's quivering shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Jack..." The Doctor moved to face the immortal man, his pain burning his eyes. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Doctor." Jack nodded for him to continue.

"If I fail, if what Whistler has said comes true and I die-" The Doctor was interrupted.

"Don't, you're not going to die I won't let you!" Jack shouted, he had never voiced how scared he actually was of what Whistler had spoken of.

"Jack please," The Doctor said impatiently, "I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me you will carry on for me, help Donna, save the Universe."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to go down without a fight." The old Captain let a tear fall from his eye. "You can't give up!"

"I'm not giving up, I just know that whoever or whatever is coming is dangerous. This time is different Jack, I can feel it." After several moments of silence the Doctor clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder, "Common, we best be getting back."

Jack left first leaving the Doctor to take one last look at his dying friend, it hurt him that this was his fault, he helps so many people and yet the ones he cares about always get hurt... Or lost. He leant back against the door, all of his past mistakes flashing before his closed eyes. He felt himself slowly sliding down the door, panting as the tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

The Doctor pulled his knees into his chest wrapping his arms around, hiding his face against his thighs. He cried loudly, and for the first time in an extremely long time he let his emotions engulf him. It all became too much, for so long he had been trying to hold it in, running from the pain that had been following him for so long.

After several long minutes he lifted his head, letting his head fall back against the wooden door. His cheeks were wet, but he didn't bother to wipe them off yet, he could sill feel more tears forming. A loud sob escaped his lips, but he was silenced by a soft knock behind him. He didn't need to ask who it was asking for entry, he knew.

He got to his feet, his knees feeling weak. The Doctor pulled open the door to see his companion. Amy instantly walked up to him as he fell into her, he closed his eyes as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Then he broke down for a second time that day, but this time he allowed his best friend to comfort him.

oOo

Whistler had been walking for hours, she had left Luke back at Torchwood and promised him she would be back later. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself sat on a large roof top, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"_What are you doing?"_ She whispered to herself, she knew is was wrong to get so close to Luke but she found herself bound to him. Every moment they were apart she was thinking about him. _"You're an idiot, you're about to die and you decide to fall for someone!" _

She whimpered at the thought of loosing Luke, what she would do if he was hurt because of her. Yet there was nothing that she could do to stop it, she _was _going to 's fact, she had crossed through too soon and now she was going to pay for being impatient.

"_You're going to get him killed._" She muttered angrily.

"You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." She froze, fear engulfing her. She couldn't breath. She closed her eyes hoping that once she opened them he would be gone. She turned slowly, she was shaking, terrified of who she knew was standing behind her. The man she had warned the Doctor of, the man that would kill the Doctor.

She gulped as she opened her eyes and found him smiling at her, she had lost all feeling in her body at this point. She couldn't breath and when he gave her that dark smile it make it worse.

"Hello sweetheart," He walked forwards and sat down next to her, his smile grew. "Well, didn't expect to see me so soon did you, but then again you've been hiding, so why should you be fearful of me finding you."

"W...What... Do you want with... Me?" She asked stuttering, terrified of his answer.

"Well, kiddo." He looked into her eyes and decided to answer her honestly, "I'm going to use you to kill the Doctor."

"NO!" She gasped and threw herself backwards trying make a run for it but she watched as three Dalek's moved out from the dark. She stopped moving, knowing that she had lost, without being given a chance to fight.

"No is not an answer, you're coming with me!" He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, moving to whisper into her ear, she flinched. "Unless that is if you don't want me to kill your boyfriend, or even better I'll have you kill him too." He beamed at the thought.

oOo

The Doctor had ordered everyone to go to bed after such a long day, there were no refusals, everyone was exhausted and excepted the order. Jack had found the Noble's each a room and then found his way back to his own room. Amy reluctantly followed Rory but was thankful as they both collapsed in their own bed and in the end it was the only the Doctor who was left awake.

He walked around the corridors of the TARDIS and after a while he found himself outside of a certain door. He had recreated the room after the regeneration of his time machine and yet he had never been able to enter it.

He hesitated as he reached for the handle on the door, knowing that if he opened it he wouldn't be able to turn back. He had to do this, he needed to say goodbye.

The second he pushed open the door he was hit with her sent, the TARDIS really had done the perfect job of recreating her room. He stepped over the threshold. He fought back against the tears forming behind his eye lids. He smiled as he took in the sight.

Pink wall paper that she ordered him to buy. The pink covers for her bed and the also pink rug that was curled up slightly on one side. He gazed around the room and spotted the pictures that were on her wall. Hundreds of pictures she had taken on their trips together. He reached for one, it was them on their first date, eating chips.

Along with that picture, he grabbed a couple others including their picture together on New Earth. He placed them in his pocket and turned to sit slightly on her bed. The Doctor has a sad little smile on his lips, his heart thumping wildly. He made his way to the door, taking one last look inside before closing it.

"_Rose Tyler, I'm coming to get you." _

oOo

"Rose!" Jackie shouted up the stairs, there was no answer. "Rose!" Jackie growled, "Rose, get out of bed now!" Again no answer, so she made her way up the long staircase and entered her daughter's room standing over her, "ROSE!" She shot up gasping, wide eyed. "Sweetie breakfast's on the table, I made tea."

"Mum," Rose groaned and collapsed back into her pillow.

"Rose, get up Saxon is here and he doesn't look happy." Jackie watched her daughter jump up and topple over the end of the bed, sprinting down the stairs in her pink pyjamas. Her mother was left in her room looking around at the untidy bedroom, "Messy pig."

Rose entered the kitchen out of breath, she frowned at the sight of Saxon sat at the table with a cup of tea in one hand and toast in the other. He looked up, smiled and looked back to the newspaper below him.

"Morning beautiful." He didn't take his eyes off the article that had grabbed his interest, "You're sporting the bed head look this morning, I love it."

She moaned and quickly ran her fingers through her hair to flatten it. She watched over him waiting for him to speak but every time he opened his mouth he just filled it with another bit of his toast.

"Mum said you had something important to tell me?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

He chuckled, "Miss Tyler, I think you're mother has fooled you to get you out of bed. Anything that I have to say can wait until you are dressed." He smiled and looked back down to the paper.

"Well, I'm not running up and down the stairs, if you have something to say, get it out of the way now." She folded her arms.

"Well... Another crack has been opened and something has gotten through, we think it's him." Rose's breath caught, "The war has begun, and we think that by tonight, we'll be able to cross through."

Rose glared at him, she couldn't decide whether to be happy that she was going to finally see the Doctor again or be angry that Saxon had pretended that this information wasn't important. She went with an angry stare and pointed at him warningly.

"Idiot!" She shouted as she ran back upstairs.

"Love you too!" He grinned, returning to his paper.

oOo

The Doctor was sat back against his console, muttering angrily to himself as he messed around with a rubix cube, after thirty minutes of frustration he gave up throwing it over his shoulder, "Rubbish, it's broken." He sighed loudly looking around the empty TARDIS.

A loud ringing echoed around the room, the Doctor reached over and pressed the ohone to his ear, "Hello, this is the Doctor speaking how can I help?" He grinned.

"Doctor, It's Whistler and I've got on call before... Anyway I need you to know I'm sorry, please tell her I'm so sorry and I should have listened. I need you to know that whatever happens next isn't me." He could hear her fighting the tears as she spoke, "When the next crack opens drive strait through, it'll be a rough ride but the TARDIS will make it, I did." The Doctor furrowed his brows, "Doctor please tell my Mum and Dad I love them and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Whistler what's happening? I can help you!" He moved around the TARDIS about to track the call when she spoke again.

"Please Doctor!" She sobbed, "I need you to tell my Mum and Dad that I'm sorry and I love them."

"Who is your Mum?" He shouted, trying to calm her down.

"Like you don't know." She said quietly before the phone went dead.

He shook his head confused at the call, as he began to question Whistler the TARDIS started to move, he ran to the monitor seeing that she was aiming directly at one of the cracks. His breath caught, fear of what was on the other side, yet he found himself smiling because heknew who would be waiting for him when he got there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So bit of a short chapter and a depressing one, sorry wanted to get it out of the way, just getting round to the big chapter now when you guys will finally find out who the villain is! Better guest appearances too, Nitenel i will bring Christina into it for you! If anyone else has any other favorites do speak up! Thank you all for a shocking amount of Favorites/Alerts/Reviews it means so much and the more i get the faster the next chapter comes as it makes me happy :) **

**I plan to have more of Jack, Rory, Amy, Wilf and Luke and as you would have guessed a reunion is on it's way! ****Also follow me on twitter on CharlieWells95 please and thank you! Keep reviewing please! **


	8. VIII

Chapter 8 – Hello Stranger. 

This was it; the moment that he had wished for so long to come true was now within reach. The Doctor was frozen, not with fear but with relief. He had dreamed for so long about this day and now that he was faced before it, everything disappeared; he didn't know what to do.

He sat in the darkness that had engulfed the TARDIS after the crash, he could hear the annoyed shouts of his companions as they tried to find their way to the main room. He was thankful that he had taken Wilf and Sylvia to Torchwood, knowing that right know he would be getting an earful for putting everyone in danger.

He knows he should have stopped the TARDIS from driving through the cracks, he knows he should have at least dropped off his companions first before risking everything, but he also knew that this was the one chance he had been waiting for, he had waited for this day for so long, the day of his reunion.

"Doctor?" Amy shrieked, clearly unhappy about losing her footing for the third time in the last ten minutes and falling over.

"Yes Amy, I'm down here, are you with Rory and Jack?" He called back, a smile was still plastered on his face, there was nothing could put his down right now.

"Yeah, we're here!" The old Captain shouted back, "Want to sonic a light up here or something, not really in the mood to fall down some steps."

The Doctor didn't reply but he moved his screwdriver to where their voices were coming from and pressed the little button, lighting a pathway for them to follow. He guided the light as they made their way down. Chuckling as he watched Amy marching down the steps stubbornly.

"Right, care to explain what the hell is going on?" Amy folded her arms in a huff.

"Not really, no." The Doctor turned around and started making his way towards the blue doors, "But if you really want to know then, the TARDIS drove us through the cracks and we drove through the void and so we have landed on a Parallel planet to your very own Earth."

The three companions stared at the bow tied man, Jack stepped forwards.

"Which parallel Universe?" Jack looked at the Doctor, begging him to say what he was thinking. "Is she here?"

"Yes, I thought's we'd pop in and say hi." The Doctor smiled, "Common Jack, let's go get Rose Tyler."

oOo

The young teenage girl hung from the rusty chains that were cutting into her swollen wrists, she had stopped crying about twelve hours ago when she realised that they only hurt her more when she cried out in pain.

Her one white vest was now soaking with blood, the red liquid still seeping from her wounds. Silver cross that hung around her neck driped with blood. Her body was black and blue from all the punches she had taken, she looked as if she had been tie dyed. She had acquired a long cut as her torturer as dragged a knife down her back trying to get her to talk, and a couple of smaller cuts on various parts of her body. She knew that she would be covered in scars, if she was ever given the time to heal, one of the worst's was the cut down the side of her face that started just above her eyebrow and past the corner of her eye stopping on the centre of her cheek, that one had hurt.

She also knew that is was only her half Timelord heritage that was keeping her alive; no human could have suffered as much as her and lived to tell the tale. The only reason that she was being put through so much was because she refused to talk every question they asked her reply was that _he_ would be coming to get her, that the Doctor would turn up soon and stop them.

This was her second day of torcher and it already felt like she had lived through a lifetime of pain. The blonde lifted her head at the sound of the door opening, she whimpered when she saw the man of her nightmares.

"Hello Whistler, how are you today?" He asked with a dark smile, watching her flinch when he held out his arm to stroke her bruised cheek, "You really are the spitting image of your mother, you know that?"

"Actually, I find that I look more like my dad!" She shouted back, wincing slightly as the wound on her back burned with the movement.

"You should have been my child, not his." He spoke softly; she could see slight hurt in his eyes.

"I'm kinda glad if I'm honest, you're not really the nicest of characters." She glared at him; the pain she was suffering was clear in her voice.

"He's not coming you know, so why don't you just tell us?" He raised his eyebrow questioning her, "I can stop this, all this hurting if you just tell me!"

"No!" She screamed, "I am never going to tell you anything about the Doctor, his companions or anything to do with him!"

"Then I have no choice, I'm sorry Whistler, I truly am." He turned away, "I never wanted this for you."

"What else can you possibly do to me?" She whined, terrified. Watching his soldier's realising her, she would have made a run for it if her legs hadn't buckled beneath her, letting her fall heavily to the floor.

oOo

The Doctor looked up at mansion, he breathed slowly hearing Jack doing the same beside him. He combed his hair back with his finger's, fiddling with his bow tie and finally straitening his jacket before he turned to Amy.

"How do I look?" He asked worried, he didn't know what he would do if she rejected him because of the new appearance.

"Fantastic, go get her." Amy pushed him forwards, letting him walk up the pathway. She stayed at the gate with her loyal husband and Jack as he had a few moments, giving him time alone with her.

He arrived at the door, hesitating as he knocked. He waited for a reply but after a while of being ignored he scratched his cheek and looked into one of the windows, he could see the back of her head. She was in the garden, looking up at the stars.

He flashed his sonic at the locks, thankful that they were metal and pushed open the door. He looked around hoping that Jackie wasn't home, knowing that if she were he would be hit over the head in a few seconds.

He made his way through the house, looking at the pictures around the room. Smiling as he saw Rose with her mother. It was only a minute or so before he realised he was stood watching her at the back door. He stepped out, knowing that he had come too far now to turn back now. Her golden hair shined in the moonlight. He fought back against the tears forming behind his eyelids and instead he broke the silence.

"Hello stranger." He whispered into the darkness. She turned around quickly, eyes wide eyes, but he could see he hadn't scared her. Their eyes locked, neither one able to turn away.

"It's you, isn't it?" She said quietly, scared that he would say no. She saw him nod slightly, only then did she take in his full appearance, his hair, his bow tie and the tweed jacket. "You're the Doctor? My Doctor?" He voice breaking.

"Yes, it's me." He stepped forwards, and she copied him.

"You've changed." She said pointing out the obvious, stepping forwards.

"I have," He copied her step, "Do you like it?"

That's when the tears fell from her eyes as she nodded happily, breaking into a run as she tried to shorten the gap between them. He did the same and after a few short steps they had fallen into each other's arms. He pulled her in tightly, he never wanted to let go.

She held him tightly, relaxing her head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his sent, she smiled. She finally after all these years, felt at home.

"I love it." She whispered sending chills down his spine.

He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on hers, looking down into her eyes. She looked back and then stepped back out of his arms, but not before she knotted their fingers together. She looked down and stroked his jacket, smiling. Then her eyes rested on the bow tie.

"Only you could get away with that." She giggled softly.

"Actually I don't, I get quite a lot of grief for it." He squeezed her hand protectively, "But I like it, bow ties are…"

"Cool." She finished, "I think it's cool."

He laughed at her comment, he had missed how much she accepted every part of him, but it wasn't acceptance, it was love. She loved every single part of him, no matter what he looked like she would always love him for just being him. She was perfect, truly perfect.

She looked up sadly, placing her hand on his cheek, stroking him softly with her thumb.

"You've aged." She found his eyes again, "You don't look physically older, but it's the eyes, they look tired."

He couldn't believe how right she was, before today he had been wondering what the point was any more, it doesn't matter how many times he saves people they will always mess up again and he will have to come running.

"So have you, my Rose Tyler." He looked down, "How long as it been since I left you on that beach?"

"Sixteen years." She replied, it looked as if it hurt.

"You haven't aged a day." He frowned; she didn't look a minute older let alone sixteen years older. "What's your secret?"

She ignored his comment and raised her hand to his hair, pushing her fingers though lightly. She bit her lip, "Is it bad that I prefer your hair from your last regeneration?" She dropped her hand as his sad expression, "I'm joking."

"I missed you." He admitted letting a tear fall, but he didn't wipe it away.

"That's my line." She pulled him in closer and then leaned up to whisper into his ear, "Want to watch the fireworks with me?" Then she pulled back, tugging his hand to follow.

"Why fireworks?" He asked.

"It's some celeration or something, i don't really pay attention, that's not my job." She laughed.

They made their way to the grass, she took a seat and lay back on the grass, without letting go of his hand. The Doctor did the same and but pulled in close to her letting her role over and rest her head on his chest. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was, it was as if she was made to hold him. He drew circles on her back, as she let go of his hand.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" She asked taking his free hand.

"Of course Miss Tyler, I blew up your job." He grinned at the memory; he let her take his free hand into her own.

"Do you remember how you told me that you could feel it, feel the earth as it spun, that you could feel the entire Universe?" She asked quietly, placing her hand over his.

"Yes, I remember." He nodded.

"Well, I can feel it now." She looked up as she heard his breathing hitch, taking a seated position by his side. "I'm not just a normal shop assistant chav anymore… I'm Bad Wolf."

The sky lit up above them in that minute, red, blues, greens. The Doctor couldn't help but think that they had been set off for them, for the reunion that had had dreamt of for so long and more.

"You never were a normal shop assistant chav, Rose." He sat beside her, cupping her cheek and moved in so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. "You have always been fantastic, my Rose Tyler."

She leaned forward capturing his lips with hers, kissing him passionately. She moved her fingers through his hair and whimpered loudly when he finally kissed her back. Then they both pulled back quickly at the sound of footsteps, they turned to see Amy, Jack and Rory at the back door.

"You were taking too long, so we thought we'd come and see what you were doing." He beamed as he saw Rose, "Come here, you!"

Jack ran over to where couple were sat and just they got to their feet, Jack wrapped his arm's around the blonde and spun them around, lifting her off the ground. After a moment he put her back down, the Doctor thanked him silently, Jack could see that he was jealous.

"So how's my favourite girl?" Jack asked seductively.

"I'm very well, and how are you my favourite Captain?" She winked, but she grabbed the Doctor's hand weaving their fingers together.

"I'm happy to have our old group back together, with some new arrivals." He pointed to the awkward couple that stood not wanting to get involved with the reunion."

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." She waved from across the garden, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, thank you for looking after the Doctor for me." She smiled, the Doctor could see the real gratefulness in her eyes, "He always needs someone there for him, to help him say no sometimes."

"Yeah, well not to sound rude or anything but I think we need to be getting back to our Universe soon. You know to help Whistler?" Amy turned to the Doctor, but she didn't miss Rose as she dropped his hand and gawped at her.

"Whistler?" She frowned, "How the hell do you know Whistler?"

Just at the Doctor thought back to his earlier statement that day that 'nothing could put his down right now' he decided that he was wrong. He couldn't find a way to explain what had happened to Rose, it all seemed to click into place, his last conversation with the mysterious teenager.

That's when the back door burst open for a third time that night, and there stood the man that the Doctor had never expected to see again.

"Rose, it's urgent." The Master looked frantic, Rose had never seen him so worried, his normal perfectly neat suit was in scruffy, his tie loose and his blazer was gone, his shirt half tucked in. She guessed that he had run here all the way from Torchwood.

"Master?" The Doctor and Jack both asked at the same time, how was this possible.

"Doctor, I would just love to catch up but it's not really the time. But you know that already don't you? You know that John has Whistler." The Master said angrily, "She was in your Universe, why didn't you protect her?"

"I…I didn't know," The Doctor stuttered, this had to be a dream, how could any of this be happening, then he realised what the Master had said. "What do you mean John has Whistler? Who's John."

"You! Common Doctor, you remember how you and Donna combined makes that idiot of a man. He lost it and now he's going to kill _my_ kid," The Master spat, "I can't believe you just let a sixteen year old run rampage! You should have protected her!"

"_Your_ kid, you're Whistler's farther?" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, confusing was not even close to what this was.

"You saw the tattoo, you knew it was me from the moment you saw it!" The Master shook his head, "Is this pay back? For everything that I put you through."

"I forgave you for that." The Doctor replied, his hearts were breaking, it was all too much. First Rose, then The Master and now he finds out that the man he left to protect the woman he loved is a psychopath that is out to kill him and all his companions. Then he realised, Whistler was right, he was going to die. He didn't stand a chance; he was facing himself in a battle that he couldn't win. His greatest enemy… Himself."

"Wait!" Rose snapped, turning back to the Doctor. "I don't understand, what the hell has happened to my daughter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for this taking so long, I killed my laptop and I was only allowed to teal my little sister's once she want to bed. Well I do hope this chapter has made up for it, to all who guessed right congratulations! And I can't wait to hear what you think of the reunion. And the Master/Rose thing isn't as weird as it sounds keep reading to find out why :)**

**Just to let you all know, there will be a lot of old companions coming back now to join the Doctor's army. I hope you enoyed this chapter, I have planned out lots of thing to happen so this story is far from over! **

**Any way thank you so much for the amount of reviews/alerts/favourites it just makes me work quicker and I love you all for it! Thanks again! **


	9. IX

Chapter 9 – Forever and always.

The Doctor sat on the console of the TARDIS and looked around the dark room, he was alone. He had sent everyone to find themselves a room for the night until she had regained her power and could take them back home. Rose had been sent to walk each of them as she had this unbelievable power to connect with the TARDIS and light up the room.

He himself just sat down and was unable to get back up, he was trying to figure out everything that had happened lately but he couldn't find an explanation. Until Rose walked down the steps, finding her way over to him, and sitting next to him slowly.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She looked into his eyes, daring him to speak his mind.

"I realised how lonely I was when you were gone, and now, I realise that now I am the opposite of lonely." He rubbed his hands together, the way he usually did when he was deep in thought, "And I failed to find words that truly capture all the elements of what that concept (being the opposite of lonely) implies, this fascinates me.

"You're extraordinary, I hope you know that." Rose inhaled and closed her eyes, knowing that the subject couldn't be avoided forever, "I guess you'd like an explanation?" She looked over her shoulder to see him staring blankly at the other side of the room.

"Yes please." He answered simply.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning." She sighed and leant back making herself comfortable. "Me and John started off as the most amazing couple, we were happy. We moved out, found a flat, took over Torchwood. Then he started having these nightmares, really bad ones. It drove him insane and we think it was his human side reacting with the Timelord. So he became violent and we argued... A hell of a lot and then he started to ask me about you."

"Me?" The Doctor was still confused but he couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yeah, well he believed that I didn't want him and I just wanted you, he was right but still, I was happy to be with him, he just was never the same as you." She moved her arm slightly and pushed their hands together weaving their fingers, holding on tightly. "He knew that there would always be a part of me that would be waiting for you to return and take me away."

"I always hoped that you would, whether or not I would be able to find you, I always hoped that you would wait." He fought back against the tears and continued, "I'm never letting you go again, Rose Tyler."

"I'm glad you're not but are you done interrupting? I would like to finish my story." She licked her lips and he chuckled quietly.

"What happened with the Master?" He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"Well after a while, John noticed that I hadn't aged. He took me to Torchwood to get some tests done and it turned out that looking into the heart of the TARDIS had changed me, I can't age." She looked at him lovingly, "I could travel with you forever."

"Forever sounds good." He moved closer to her.

"Well that's when he got worse upset that I couldn't age but he could, he was upset and he wanted to be a full Timelord. Anyway about a year later I was working late on a project at Torchwood, I got bored and walked around the base, finding that wall, the one that I nearly fell through before my dad caught me. I pressed my hand against it and thought of you, then this crack formed beneath my palm, I jumped back instantly but it kept growing. Until... Well... Until Saxon fell through and then it shut."

"You were able to do that?" The Doctor asked, he couldn't believe how much he had underestimated her, she was so much stronger than he thought.

"Yes, and then well me and Saxon became friends. He admitted to everything he had done and seeing as though I had helped him to escape, he promised to be there for me. After the next few months be became closer-" She stopped when she saw the Doctor cringe, "What?"

"Sorry, I just know where this is heading and I don't like the thought of you with another man, let alone him." He shrugged awkwardly.

"Well if you would let me finish," She nudged him, "He eventually became someone I could trust so he helped me to control my powers, then he admitted that he had a belief, that if me and him were to have a child it would be a half human and half Timelord but with all the power of a Timelord because of my gifts. I don't know why I agreed, maybe it was because I missed you, all those story's you told about you being the last one and I just agreed. So we went to the Torchwood doctors and had the procedure, which means you were worried for nothing." She saw his lips curl into a smile, "So when John found out, I tried to explain why I was doing it but after everything with him I couldn't find one and I just told him the truth... He wasn't you, he would never be you and that's why I went through with having Whistler."

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked.

"He went crazy, disappearing, we found him recently he was proclaiming to jump through the cracks, we had noticed that the crack I had made re-form's once a year and he took over the base with an army of Daleks and Cybermen that he had built. He wants revenge, but he has also found a way to become the full Timelord again, by killing you." She leaned into him more, "But I won't let that happen, neither will Saxon."

"Well, that was an interesting story." He exhaled slowly, "I don't care about any of it, I don't care about John. I care about the fact I now get to spend the rest of time travelling around in my blue box with Rose Tyler."

"Is that all you got out of the story?" She sat up, frustratedly. "I just told you that John can kill you and you're thinking about me."

"I always think about you Rose Tyler, forever and always." He smiled, only just realising that his dream had come true.

"You're crying," She reached up and wiped the few tears that were rolling down his cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy crying, Rose Tyler. I'm extremely happy, it's very... Humany-Wumany." He smiled, "And I have_ never_ been happier."

oOo

Back on earth John Noble-Smith was watching in awe as he witnessed his new soldier in the training room, he couldn't believe her strength, her power, her agility. She could lift objects that were three times her weight with hardly any effort. She had learnt new techniques of fighting styles in just a few days and managed to perfect them. She could run faster than any human, but then again, she wasn't human. Whistler Tyler was far from human and John knew it, he hated it, so he decided to change it.

"She's improving more and more each day, Sir." A white coat spoke quietly, "She's the only test subject that was able to survive and she's showing excellent progress."

"Have you asked her?" John turned to the man, "Have you asked her how she feels, or are you guessing that she is completely fine?"

"I don't understand, we've done the medical tests, she's perfectly healthy." He gulped, he knew that this man had a terrible temper.

"Well, why don't we go ask her." He pressed a button and opened the door stopping the training session, he walked over to the blonde scarred teenager.

"Farther, what's going on?" She asked, smiling. From what she knew, this man stood before her was the man she was raised my, her dad and he had always been there for her. That's what they brainwashed her to believe.

"Well, I was just wondering how you're feeling?" He looked at her with a serious expression, "Have you had a headache lately?" The scientist frowned, not understanding where the man was taking this.

"How did you know?" She furrowed her brows.

"I'm your dad, I know everything." He gave her a little smile, "What's the headache like, exactly?"

"Um, it's just thing pounding in my head." She shrugged, "It feels like someone is banging a drum in my skull, it's driving me insane if you're asking me. It's just the way it repeats itself, four beats over and over again."

John nodded and turned away, leaving the room and once the scientist shut the door behind them letting Whistler continue with her training John twisted on his feet, scowling darkly at the man.

"You idiot!" He shouted, "How could you not have found out if the vortex had any affect on her? She's going to loose it and it's our fault, she's going to be just like her farther. Just make sure she tries to stay sane enough to kill him, I need her."

"Yes Sir." The White saluted as John stormed out of the room.

oOo

The Doctor was first out of the blue doors, sawggering out as he fiddled with is bow tie. He was closely followed by Jack and then the rest of his companions.

"Stop messing with it, it's never going to be look any good." Amy shook her head joking with her best friend.

"Bow ties, have been and always will been cool!" He laughed and then stopped on the spot as he noticed the teenage boy stood in the centre of the Torchwood.

"Rose?" A shocked males voice was heard from across the room. She had just made her appearance and the young lad had recognised her.

"Tony?" She looked around and then found him stood, jaw dropped. Tony was her seventeen year old brother, he was Whistler's best friend, he was the one to help her when she got into trouble. He looked like a male version of her daughter. He was blonde, quite small and he wore the same sort of clothes, a white top that was covered by a black leather jacket, jeans and converse.

At the sound of her son's name being spoken Jackie rushed out from behind Rory who was quick to jump out of her path, she was heading strait to her son with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him, he looked terrified.

"I... I... I came to help get Whistler back." He stuttered, "John has her and I wanted to help instead of just waiting behind again, I wanted to help."

"Wait, since when do you wait behind?" Rose asked looking to Saxon, "How many times has Whistler passed through the cracks?"

"...A few, she's been jumping through since she had the vision." He gulped, "I couldn't stop her, I tried everything." He tried to explain, hoping to get himself out of some trouble.

Rose froze hearing the words, she was streaming, she was so angry she closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing.

The Master walked out and made his way over to her, he rested his hand on her shoulder but not even a second after she swing her hand and slapped him, hard. The Master stumbled backwards with wide eyes shocked at the contact of her palm on his cheek.

"You let her pass through, you've sentenced Whistler to her death!" She screamed coming at him again, but this time with more force. She hit his chest repeatedly, with each hit she sobbed louder and each time more and more tears fell, until she was wrapped up in the man's arms crying into his strong embrace.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get her out of this, I promise I will do everything I can to save her." He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head softly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

And at that very moment the Doctor trusted him, the man that had killed billions of people and who had hurt his friends so many times. But in that moment he was forgiven because the Doctor could see how he had changed, how Rose had helped him to change, his Rose Tyler had not only saved him, she had helped the one man in the Universe that needed her most.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something quite important to tell you." Everyone had arrived in the room now and they all were happily surprised to see Luke Smith appear.

"Luke, how are you?" The Doctor grinned, he had missed the young genius's presence.

"How do you think I am, I just found out that Whistler and is being tested upon." He gritted his teeth together, "Worst part is not one of you came to tell me."

"Then how did you find out?" Jack frowned, "Who told you?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to say, Doctor there's someone here to see you." Luke moved to one side and in walked a woman, she was blonde and smiling.

"Hello Dad." She walked in with a cocky smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Jenny?" He asked, stunned. _"That's impossible."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello to all who have kept reading the story, i hoped you like the chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. To answer a question, no the Master will not get in the way from Rose and the Doctor but there is an appearance from a River song next chapter which will be fun, the wife and the mistress. Anyway, there will be old companions making there return too, including Martha, Mickey and some Donna :) **

**Please keep reviewing!**


	10. X

Chapter 10 – The wife and the mistress.

The Doctor exhaled slowly, stepping forwards and watching the blonde girl**. **Jenny was stood before him, andhe couldn't be more confused by her appearance. The biggest reason was because she was was dead, or supposed to be. The other reason why he was so baffled by the feeling he got from her, she wasn't the girl he had seen last time, something was wrong.

"Jenny, is that really you?" He asked, awkwardly scratching his jaw.

"Yes, it's me." She nodded, "I ended up surviving the gun shot."

"That's good to hear but how did you get here?" He asked still unsure whether or not to trust her. He took a quick look back to his companions who were equally as surprised by the woman, although not for the same reasons.

"She's your daughter?" Jack frowned, but the Doctor ignored him.

"Who's the mother?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"Um, nobody, I'm the only parent she was created in this machine thingy." The Doctor answered, hoping that it was a good enough reply.

"But she's your daughter!" Jack shouted again, trying to get the Doctor's attention.

"Jack, shut up." Rose snapped.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, "I'm glad you're alive but I don't understand how you found me, let alone recognised me."

"I was given a description from Whistler." The Doctor shook his head at the name of the girl that was on everyone's mind at the moment, "I came to find her after she went missing, but I found you instead."

"How did you know Whistler?" The Master asked, he looked to the Doctor and they shared a worried look. He could feel it too, he didn't trust her.

"She's the leader of the Army," She stated, "All your companions know her."

"All my companions know her?" The Doctor ran his finger's through his hair, he had been given too much information over the last 24 hours and it was starting to take it's toll.

"Yes, I could take you there if you want?" She asked, "Everyone's there."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." The Doctor looked around at his friends who all agreed, "Let's go meet this Army then."

oOo

"I'm ready!" Whistler stomped her foot, "I can do it just give me a chance!"

"You're not ready, clearly you're not otherwise you wouldn't have just had a tantrum just then." John argued, "I know you're getting there but you just need to have some patience and wait for the day."

"Well, you have to let me out." She ordered, "You have to let me out there, I'll do anything, whoever is getting in the way, let me take them out."

"You really want to prove that you can do this?" He asked and she nodded as a reply, "Fine, there's this kid that is working for the Doctor. He's too intelligent and unless we can take care of him, this teenager could help to bring us down."

"Let me do it, please?" She begged, "I'm so bored you have to let me do it, let me prove how I'm ready for him."

"Fine, if you insist." John stepped forward, "But you must understand that this boy, this boy will say anything to stop you."

"I get it, I get it." She waved him away, "Just tell me his name."

"Luke Smith." He said and watched as she pulled a face, a part of her recognised the name. He wondered if he had made the wrong decision but then she shrugged.

She went off jogging back to the training room. She pulled open the door to the weapons room and smiled. Pulling on her usual clothing, white tank top, black jeans and her leather jacket. The only thing missing was the weaponry that would help her to kill the boy her father was sending her after, looking around she picked up various guns, knife's and a bow with a quiver with arrows. "Let's kill this son of a bitch."

oOo

Rose Tyler stood beside the Doctor, she smiled when he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. They walked forwards, the rest of the group had split up as they entered the crowded room, to find the best of his old companions.

Luke had gone with Tony and Jack. The Master went with Jenny as he and the Doctor both decided that she was not to be trusted just yet. Amy and Rory had taken Jackie and Pete to find somewhere to rest, and then went on their search on the opposite side of the building.

The Doctor pulled Rose along gently, hoping to bump into certain people, they each had a list of old companions to find and bring back to the TARDIS with a picture attached to each name. The first one was easy enough to find.

"I see you didn't crash that bus then." The Doctor grinned.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the dark haired woman frowned.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised and held out his hand, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, nice to see you again lady Christina De Souza."

"You're not the Doctor, I've met the Doctor." She shook her head and glared at who she believed was in imposter.

"Well, I've changed." He chuckled, "My face has changed but I have not, I'm the Doctor I'm here to ask you to help me."

"You're really him?" She got to her feet, looking over his new appearance.

"I'm still the man with all the answers, fancy an adventure?" He grinned, reminding Rose of his old self.

"Allons-y." She replied following the couple to find the next person on their list.

oOo

"So you're Whistler's uncle?" Luke asked Tony, who was looking around the room full of stranger's.

"I suppose so, but she's also my best friend and more like a sister to me than anything." He stopped when he recognised one of the men on the list. "Isn't that the guy we're looking for?"

Jack looked in the direction that Tony pointed and found who he was looking at, "Yeah, that's him." He nodded and walked over, stopping once he was within toughing distance.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man smiled warmly.

"I like him, he's polite." Jack chuckled, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'm a companion of the Doctor and these two boys behind me and Luke and Tony. We're here to ask for your help, will you come with us... Craig?"

"You now who I am?" He looked to his family.

"Yes, the Doctor asked for you." Jack pushed his hands into his coat pocket, "So, will you be joining us?"

"Sophie, what do you think?" Craig looked over at the woman to his side that was holding their baby.

"Yes, go, just be safe Craig." She gave him a quick kiss and exchanged I love you's before they made their way back to the TARDIS.

oOo

"Amy, please can we just ask someone?" Rory moaned, "We've been walking around for ages and the only reason that you wont ask somebody is because you don't want to admit that I was right, we are never going to find her in this crowd."

"I can and I will." Amy said back stubbornly, she knew there was only one way to get their persons attention. Climbing up onto one of the tables and shouted, "Melody Pond, come over here right now!"

"Coming mother!" She heard from the other side of the room.

Amy grinned and jumped off the table, punching Rory in the shoulder with a cocky smile, "Told ya I'd find her on my own."

Rory just shook his head and smiled back at his wife, the only thought running through his head was _'What would I do without her.'_ He put a protective arm around her waist and she leaned into him, waiting for their daughter to appear.

oOo

"Who's next?" Rose asked.

"Sally Sparrow." He replied, but he turned to see that the woman that he had just mentioned was stood with a man, giving them an odd look.

"I'm Sally Sparrow," She waved, Rose and the Doctor beamed.

"Lovely to see you again, I'm glad that I will actually get to have a proper conversation with you without a television or having to rush off." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't met before." She furrowed her brows.

"Oh, I keep forgetting." He scratched his jaw, "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and You're Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale. How would you like to join me in saving the Universe?"

They shared a quick look, then broke into a smile.

"Yeah, we could do with some fun." Sally spoke.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor clapped and skipped back to the TARDIS with Rose on his arm and Sally and Larry close behind him. His happy expression only dropping when he saw River Song waiting outside on the blue box with her hands on her hips giving him the death glare.

"Doctor, care to explain yourself sweetie?" She asked angrily.

"Um, well... Funny story." The Doctor mumbled, "Amy?" He whined but she just shook her head and mimed _'You had this coming' _he grimaced.

"Doctor who is she?" Rose asked with a sad little smile that broke his heart.

"I'm his wife, who are you?" River raised her eyebrow questioningly, storming forwards.

"Y-You're his... Wife?" Rose stuttered, she looked to the Doctor who's expression was begging for forgiveness.

"Yes." River said, with jealousy burning through her veins. "And you are?"

"His f-friend, I guess." Rose looked hurt, no those weren't the words she looked devastated. All she had hoped for for the past years was for the Doctor, then she got him back only to be ripped away. The Doctor saw her sniff and blink rapidly, fighting against the tears.

"Rose plea-" He didn't get to finish, because that's when he heard Jack's phone ringing.

He pulled it out and placed it against his ear, "Hello?" He waited for a reply.

"_Captain Jack?" _He smiled at the voice, recognising it immediately.

"Martha Jones, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"_It's Martha Smith-Jones now," _She corrected him, "_Where in the recruitment building are you?"_

"Oh, that's right you married Mickey the idiot." He barked with laughter, "We're near the exit on the ground floor."

"_We'll be there in a few minutes and Mickey said, shut up Captain Cheesecake." _She giggled.

He put the phone down and realised that nobody was talking and they were all listening to his conversation, he cringed when he realised it wasn't due to interest.

"Awkward silence." Jack exhaled, finding it quite funny that the Doctor had been put in this situation.

"Jack!" A scream was heard and fast moving footsteps.

"Martha?" He caught her in his arms and twirled her round exited to see his old friend. After a few seconds he released her and found Mickey moving in for a hug, he squeezed and held on longer than needed.

"That's enough, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey taunted playfully.

"You know you love it," He pushed him aside to talk to Martha. "So, I dare you to decide which one's the Doctor."

"What?" Martha's eyes widened as she looked around, "The Doctor's here?"

"With a new face, common, please I have to see this." Jack tried to cover his laugh with a cough but it didn't work.

"Okay." Martha circled once and then her gaze stopped on him, "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, it's good to see you Martha." He ran his finger's through his hair, "How did you know it was me?"

"You're wearing a bow-tie, only the Doctor would dare to wear something that ridiculous." She flicked it and laughed, he pulled her into an embrace.

"How many girls have you travelled with exactly, Doctor?" River interrupted their moment.

The Doctor sighed, not wanting to get into everything. He looked around for help but they all gave him a look that said_ 'It's your own fault' _he pulled a face.

"I've had many companions, it just so happens that more of them have been women." He shrugged.

"Well, do you just so happen to have been in a relationship with any of them?" She folded her arms.

"No way, he's never let anyone even get close to him after Rose." Martha joined back in making the Doctor cover his face with his hands, surely she couldn't make it any worse. "When I travelled with him, all he talked about was Rose this, Rose that."

"Really?" Both Rose and River asked.

"Yes, he did the same to Donna." She frowned at the fact the red head wasn't with the group, "Where is Donna?"

"In the TARDIS, asleep." He gulped.

"There's a woman asleep in the TARDIS?" River all but growled at him. "You really have some explaining to do."

"You're digging yourself a bigger hole here, Mate." Mickey said, "You should have quit while you were ahead, remember when Rose and Sarah Jane met." He sniggered, "This is worse though, you've got the..." He pointed to River.

"The Wife." The Master finished for her, he was finding this hilarious but when he saw Martha's scowl he realised that it was about to get seriously humourless.

"Master." She stepped back in fear.

"No, well yes, but I'm not going to hurt you!" He held his hands out in the surrender position, "I'm on of the good guys."

"As weird as it sounds it's true." The Doctor backed him up, then he took a deep breath. "Everyone in the TARDIS, we can finish this discussion later."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Craig said.

"I think we're missing a life story, actually." Sally replied and the rest of the newer companions nodded in agreement.

They all made their way inside and most left strait away to their rooms that the Doctor had given each of them directions to, most of the newer companions just left to get away from the awkward situation. In the end it was only himself, Rose, River, Jack, Luke and the Master that stayed in the larger room.

"How could you have a wife when you're completely in love with Rose?" Jack asked, breaking the silence with a topic that would surely start something.

"You're in love with her?" River asked painfully.

He was about to answer when there was a knock on the door that silenced everyone, the Doctor looked to the Master who shook his head and mimed _'Wasn't me.' _the Doctor stepped forwards, half scared and half confused as the knock was repeated.

"_Found knocks, in the exact rhythm that I can hear." _The Master whispered.

Then the door swung open and in stepped the blonde that had been on everyone's mind. She walked in, snapping her finger's soon after and the door's shut behind her. That's when the Doctor frowned when he saw her aiming a gun directly at him, "This is about to get interesting."

"Yes it is." Whistler licked her lip, she smiled crookedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reviewing and i hope you liked this chapter, it was just to bring in the character's that people asked for. Yes, there will be some River making Rose feel unwanted but she's not going to win ;) Rose will try and make the Doctor jealous too. Hope you all enjoyed this and i promise that the next chapter will be more exiting with more action! **

**Please keep reviewing!**


	11. XI

**Hi everyone, sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter. I have been really ill lately and also have been busy with college stuff. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more exiting as i will be buzzed as it is my Birthday on the 3rd February. Sorry if they're any spelling or grammatical mistakes and i hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 – Help her, you're supposed to help her.<span>

"What are you doing kid?" Jack looked at the teenager, "Why are you pointing that gun at us?"

She didn't reply, she only stepped closer with the pistol still aiming at the Doctor. The Master was the one to notice her irregular behaviour (other than aiming a gun at her friends and family) he saw how the hand that was holding the gun was shaking slightly, her other hand was clenched into a fist with her nails digging into her palm.

"Whistler? What's happened?" Although he had already guessed he had to know for sure.

"Why are you looking at me like that? All of you, I don't know you people." She glared, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Hey, calm down." River held out her hand becoming protective over her husband, "You don't want to do anything stupid."

"I have no intention of doing anything stupid, this isn't anything personal, it's orders." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to black out the overwhelming feeling that was telling her to stop, to put the gun down and to run.

"Who's orders?" The Doctor spoke softly.

"My father's." At her words the Master jumped back with his hands in the surrender position.

"It wasn't me, I swear." He said quickly, his eyes bulging, "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already, I've had enough chances." The Doctor nodded and turned back to the teen who was frowning.

"Of course it wasn't him, why would you think that?" She asked intrigued.

"Cause he's your Dad," Rose looked at her daughter, "What did John do to you, sweetheart."

"He's not my Dad," She frowned, the words seemed strange on her tongue, "John Smith is my Father." She looked around finding the man who claimed to be her father, "You're not my Dad! I don't even know you!"

"She's had her memory wiped, I doubt she will listen to whatever you say, she's been taught to listen to John." The Doctor watched her, she was fighting it.

"Please stop," Her head was thumping, she closed her eyes for a moment to try and quiet the drumming.

"Doctor, help her." The Master asked without taking his eyes off the teenager.

"I can't, you know that." The Doctor said sadly.

"Whistler sweetheart, do you remember any of us?" Rose looked heartbroken by the scene before her, "Do you remember me?"

"No, why?" Whistler had opened her eyes and it was quite clear that she was fighting back tears, "Who are you?"

"I'm your mum." Rose broke, letting her tears fall freely.

"No you're not!" Whistler snapped, pressing her palms to the temples on each side of her head trying to block out the loud beats. "I don't know you! I don't know any of you!"

"Yes you do," Rose said back looking back with a smile. "We're your family."

"We're your friends." Jack grinned.

"You have to believe us," Luke longingly, "We care about you."

Whistler only shook her head, feeling the pain rippling through her body. The drumming was so loud that it was drowning out the voices, she couldn't think clearly and her vision had blurred. Her heart's were beating double the speed they should.

"Whistler." The Master cried as her knees buckled beneath her as she screamed in pain, he jumped down the steps and knelt by her side, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, Kiddo."

"Make it stop, please make it stop." She cried into his chest as the pain overwhelmed her.

The Master turned to the Doctor, "Please, please help her." He begged, "It's killing her, do something, anything!"

"I can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said hating every word he spoke, "There's nothing I can do."

The Master only gave him a disappointed look and held on tighter, "She's just a child, this will send her insane."

After a few moments of silence the blonde pulled away from the man claiming to be her Father, stepping backwards and taking a deep breath.

"You're not my Dad." She said simply, "I don't know you!"

"Whistler... Please just let us explain." The Master pleaded.

"No, there's nothing to explain!" The pain returned, worse than ever before. Only it didn't make her cry in agony, it made her angry. She snapped, letting the drumming overwhelm her. She lunged forward, too fast for anyone to have been able to stop her. Her fist made contact with the Master's jaw, knocking him to the side. She want to hit him again but was pulled back quickly by the Doctor and Jack, she screamed in frustration.

She couldn't think clearly, all she wanted was to see other people in pain like she was. She tried to punch Jack but he swiftly dodged her fist and with help from the Doctor, they were able to restrain her.

"I have a room that will keep her secure, just follow me." The Doctor rushed out, still struggling to keep a hold of the teenager.

oOo

After the Doctor and Jack had left the room, the rest of the awake companions went to get ready for the day. Rose was the only one that had stayed in the main room, sat back against the console, unable to move.

"What was all the screaming about?" A voice came from the top of the stairs, Rose turned slightly to see Martha making her way over to the blonde. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything's wrong." She stared at the door, wanting nothing more than to run from this nightmare. "My daughter is dying, I've lost the man I love and there's nothing I can do other than watch."

"You don't have to be scared about loosing Whistler," Hearing Martha use her name confused her but she realised how the Army had all known her, "The Doctor will save her, he always saves us, even if he doesn't know it yet. Just have faith in him, he always did for you."

"Mickey deserves you, actually you deserve each other." Rose smiled.

"Thank you, and by the way you haven't lost the Doctor." Martha took a seat next to the blonde companion she was once jealous of, "That man loves you, he always has."

"He's married to River now, he's moved on." Rose said quietly.

"You don't see it do you?" Seeing Rose frown she continued, "The way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand, the way he talks about you. That man is so in love with you, he's never stopped loving you... I should know I had to listen to him moan about you constantly." She grinned and nudged her with her shoulder, "Don't give up on him, trust me on this."

"You're right-" Rose started.

"I always am." Martha chuckled, "Sorry continue."

"I'm going to get him back," She stood up off the console, "Thank you, Martha Smith-Jones."

"Us companions have to stick together." Martha replied.

"River's a companion too." Rose argued, not really understanding why she was helping her.

"Yeah but I like you," Martha said, "We went through a War together."

Rose only nodded and turned to walk in the direction the Doctor had headed in, leaving Martha to head back to her room. Mickey welcomed her with a kiss, "Well, how did it go?"

"River Song is going down." Martha said confidently, she believed that the Doctor and Rose belonged together, they were just... Right.

oOo

The Doctor leaned back against the door, able to relax now after relentlessly trying to get Whistler into the padded room. She was now sat on the one item in the room, a mattress. Quietly begging to be allowed to go home.

"Maybe we can talk her out of it," The Master ran his finger's through his hair, "There must be something hat we can do."

"Master-" The Doctor began.

"No! There has to be some way!" The Master shouted, "I'll find a way, I have to. I can't do that to Rose, I just can't."

"Just listen," The Doctor said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing that we can do."

"It's all my fault, after she had the dreams she begged me to let her through. She cried that she couldn't let you die, not when Rose needed you." The Master closed his eyes, "And I let her, I just let her."

"This could never be your fault, she's a Tyler, they're one of the most stubborn families I have ever met." He smiled, "If she's anything like Rose, then she would have risked her life to save another, whether you liked it or not."

"What are you doing?" The Master raised his eyebrow, "Why aren't you fighting for Rose?"

"Um... I... There's no point, she deserves someone better." The Doctor looked down at his feet, "She doesn't want me any more."

"Do you want her?" The Master leaned against the door.

"Of course, I'd do anything for her." The Doctor admitted quietly, not liking how protective he was over the blonde. "But..."

"But what? But River? Are you serious?" The Master raised his voice, "You have loved Rose from the moment you saw her, I can see it every time you say her name."

"She thinks I chose River." The Doctor muttered.

"But you didn't, prove how much you care about her, Rose will never stop loving you." The Master grinned, "Trust me, I know. Sixteen years she's been waiting, never failing to bring you up in as many conversations as she could."

"Really?" The Doctor beamed.

"Yes!" The Master shouted, "Now get out of here, you're annoying me."

"Thank you." The Doctor started to walk away, his lips still curled upwards.

"You do know if you keep smiling like that you'll break your face." The Master replied making the Doctor roll his eyes. Then he left the man with tears in his eyes as he heard his Daughter tapping on the floor, four beats, drumming. She was gone, the Doctor was right, there was nothing they could do.

He rest's his forehead on the door and took a deep breath closing his eyes, "I promise you, I promise I'll make him pay for this. I will fight to the death to make this right, this is war Kiddo."

oOo

The Doctor's most faithful companions gathered in the control room, all silent as they thought over the recent events. The newer recruits were still sleeping, they had allowed them to get a little more rest, they were going to need it.

Jack was sat on the steps next to Rose, his arm around her as she leant into his chest, she had stopped crying a few moments ago. Amy and Rory were sat on the control panel looking at the old companions, smiling at how faithful they all were. Martha was sat on Mickey's lap as he leant back on the chair. River was stood watching as he ran around clicking different buttons and pulling levers, she watched as his smile grew.

Once the TARDIS had landed the Doctor turned slowly and walked to Rose, "Fancy a walk?" He gave an awkward smile that nobody could ever refuse. It broke her heart that he had chosen the other blonde, but she couldn't be the one to break them apart.

Once outside, Rose pulled the door's to a close and as she twisted around her jaw dropped, she knew where the Doctor had taken them, without the need of a second glance. She could smell it... Apple grass.

"New Earth, with a new new new Doctor." He combed his hair back with his fingers. He looked at her with a look that could only be read as love. He threw out his hand for her to hold, "What d'ya say,_ Rose Tyler._" he could see her breath catch as he spoke her name, sounding like his old self. "Do you want to check out New New York, so good they named it twice?"

She let a tear fall as she looked at him and she weaved their fingers together and pulled him in close, her free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to let his forehead rest on hers.

"No, I'm good right here." She closed her eyes and everything just disappeared, there were no worries for that little moment, "I just want you."

"You had me from the moment I blew up your job, on the last boring day of your life." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, just for a moment. "I'm never letting you go again, it's you and me, in the TARDIS."

"As It should be." She added, "Forever."

"_Forever."_ He repeated with a whisper, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please make a quick review it makes me so happy :) **


	12. XII

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for an update but i had some serious writers block. Anyway i made it a little longer to make up for it and i hope you enjoy it, it's going to start getting more exiting in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think, any questions or prompts just PM me :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 – Letting go.<span>

Luke stood outside the door that Whistler was locked in, it was his turn to bring her food that. She had refused everything that they had brought her in the past day but he hoped that he may have a chance to get through to her.

He slid open the slot hesitantly, "Whistler, are you there?" He asked.

"Where the hell do you expect me to be? You idiot." She stood off her bed, "I can't really go any where if you noticed."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said quietly, looking his nerve as he talked to his newly changed friend.

"I remember you, Luke." She knelt down and looked up into his eyes, "Help me, please. I'm okay now, It was just hypnosis, I'm fine."

"I can't, I'm sorry." He pushed the tray of food through the gap and waited for her to take it, she just kept looking at him. "Please, take the food."

"I'm not hungry." She muttered.

"Just take it, just in case you get hungry later." He nudged the tray further into the room.

Whistler nodded, taking the tray quickly but let it drop to the floor, then before he could react she grabbed onto Luke's hand.

"Please, help me." She begged, tears forming.

"I can't." He whimpered, his heart fell.

"You can, I know you, I remember you." She held on tighter, "Please don't leave me, you can't, I'm better now!" She cried, she looked so weak.

"Please, you don't know how hard this is for me." Luke managed to free his hand and he stumbled back into the opposite wall, "The Doctor's working on a way to save you, I'm sorry."

"Then get out, I don't want to see you again." She said coldly.

Luke just looked at her, taking a deep breath wondering if he would regret his next actions in the future, but at this moment he didn't care. He closed the slot and listened to the teen moving away from the door and back to the mattress. He hesitated as the thought of the Doctor, Jack or the Master walking in at any moment terrified him, they would never trust him again, but he knew he couldn't just leave her.

He unlocked the door quickly knowing he didn't have much time, and slipped inside. Pulling it to a close, his eyes fell upon the young teens body, curled up in the foetal position as she cried softly. He saw her wipe her eyes before she looked up, their gazes locking before he made his way to sit by her side.

Whistler sat up and faced the door, she wondered whether she could make an escape. Then she saw Luke's small smile that stopped her, that made her stay.

The teen slowly reached over and placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, it wasn't to tell her everything would be okay like the times the Master had spoken to her, or when the Doctor had come to tell her that he would try his best to save her. She knew that with this action it was telling her that he was there, he wasn't letting her go.

"I told you to leave..." She said quietly.

"Yeah, well I'm not going anywhere." He moved his hand underneath the blondes and knotted their fingers together.

"You promise?" She asked, her jaw beginning to quiver and tears forming. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked desperately at the boy.

"I promise." And with that she released his hand and went in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him and her head pressed against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I gotcha, and I'm not letting go."

oOo

"Hey, elbow-patches!" Amy tried to get the Doctor's attention, "Where the hell are you taking us?"

The Doctor twirled his sonic screwdriver in his hand, "Well leadworth girl-"

"That was a terrible comeback" Jack chuckled.

"Agreed." Rose and Martha both said together laughing.

"Was that really the best you could come up with?" Mickey asked, trying to hide his smile.

The Doctor looked around at his companions that were all siding against him, "Shut up!" He muttered, it was all he could think of.

"So where are we going?" River asked, seriously.

He grinned looking stupidly pleased with himself, "We're following a signal."

"What signal?" The newer companion, Craig yawned as he made his way down the steps followed by the others.

"The signal that we're following." The Doctor beamed but when he noticed the annoyed expressions on their faces he continued, "I don't know exactly."

"The Doctor doesn't know something, well this is new." Mickey laughed, "Hell must have frozen over!"

"Be nice." Rose glared at her ex and skipped to the bow tied man and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to the rest of the group, "Where's Luke?"

"He's probably still trying to get through to Whistler, poor kid." Jack said sadly.

"Well whose turn is it next?" Rose asked.

"Mine!" Jenny, shouted a little too eagerly that caused Rose to raise her eyebrow. The Doctor gave his daughter the same look which questioned her. "I just want a chance to try and talk to her, I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Alright, just don't say anything stupid." Rose said not trusting the girl.

Jenny nodded and rushed out of the room, she walked down the corridors smirking to herself, she had planned this moment for a while now. She stopped at the door noticing that it wasn't locked she frowned opening the door and peered inside and what she found shocked her.

They were cuddling! She couldn't believe it, this wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to remember anything. She cleared her throat and Luke looked up from where he was lay, careful not to wake the now sleeping blonde.

"Rose said your shift is over." Jenny said with a smile, "Go get some sleep you look tired."

"Can I not just stay?" Luke moaned.

"No can do, sorry." She shrugged and Luke nodded unhappily, he looked down to where Whistler was lay half covering his body his her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Whistler? Wake up, you need to wake up."

Whistler groaned and rolled over keeping her eyes shut, Luke silently laughed and stood up and exited the room. Jenny gave him a nod and the boy left, leaving her alone with the teen. She closed the door and walked until she was stood over her.

"Whistler..." The young blonde shot up as she spoke her name, she shuffled backwards.

"What are you doing here? Where's Luke? What have you done to him?" She was yelling as she looked around the room frantically.

"I came to help you, I'm your escape." She folded her arms.

"I'm not leaving any more, they're going to help me." Whistler said back.

"Help you," Jenny paused, thinking of an excuse, "Whistler they're taking you to the Shadow Proclamation after the next stop." She looked to the door, "Luke was here to say his goodbye, and unless you let me help you, you're never going to be free."

"They wouldn't do that, they're my family!" Whistler whimpered, begging for it not to be true.

"They think you're a killer, a monster. I've heard them talking and they think you're too much of a risk, they think you're going to make them loose the war." Jenny crouched down and looked in the girls eyes, "We can leave at the next stop, I can help you get free, I made the signal that they're following so it will give us time to get away."

"I just have to make them believe I remember-" Whistler began with tears forming in her eyes.

"No they won't believe you. I was surprised that you actually managed it but that's because I know how damn powerful you are. So be prepared, we're leaving the second this thing lands." Jenny rose and started to pace, "Did you see where they put your weapons?"

"Yeah, there's a box outside with everything inside." Whistler explained.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, get up and get ready." Jenny ordered, looking down at the teenager, wondering whether this would go as smoothly as she planned.

oOo

"We're here, all landed and ready to go." The Doctor smiled, "Who's looking forward to an adventure."

"I'm looking forward to going back to bed if I'm honest, it's been a really long day." Amy yawned and pulled at her husbands hand, "Common you."

"You're missing out, It's going to be fun." The Doctor beamed.

"No It'll be dangerous and exhausting, like always." She pointed at him, "Don't get into too much trouble, I expect you back in one piece."

"That's a promise." He nodded as they left the room, "Anyone actually coming along?"

The Master raised his hand first followed quickly by River, Rose, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Craig, Lady Christina.

"The rest of you are boring then," He shook his head with a smile, "Okay, Master and Rose you two will pair off. Martha, Craig and Lady Christina you three can go together leaving me with River and Mickey I'm sorry but you have to have Jack."

"Why do you make it seem like I'm a chore?" Jack folded his arms, "I'll have you know I'm great company."

"Whatever you say Captain Cheesecake." Mickey patted him on the shoulder, "Common old man lets get going."

"I'm not that old!" Jack scowled.

oOo

"How did you meet the Doctor?" Martha asked Craig and Lady Christina.

"He was my room-mate, aliens lived upstairs." Craig said casually.

"We flew a bus onto another planet." Cristina said, "What about you?"

"Oh, my hospital got transported to the moon." She laughed, "He likes to make an entrance doesn't he."

They were walking around the huge city, it was a grungy place that reminded Martha of the part of New New Earth she had been taken to by the Doctor. They walked round the streets unsure on what to look for until she spotted the odd alien watching them.

Martha nodded towards him and the two other companions followed, "Hello, my names Martha." There was no response, "I was wondering why you've been watching us?"

After more silence Christina spoke, "Look, not to sound rude but what the hell are you?"

"I am one of the Ood, I came to pass on a message." The Ood spoke, "The message is... Doctor-Donna."

"What's that?" Craig asked.

"You need the Doctor-Donna to win the war." The Ood then turned away leaving three companions baffled.

oOo

"Well this is pointless, there aint anythin' here." Rose sighed, they had been walking around for a good hour now and found nothing.

"EXTERMINATE!" They both stopped suddenly at the sound.

"Or... Maybe there is." She raised her brow and the Master grinned back, then they both rook off running towards the sound. Stopping on the corner, seeing a Dalek going in the opposite direction. They pulled back from sight, facing each other.

"You think we should follow it, there could be more of them." Rose asked.

"Only one way to find out." He turned round the corned, and instantly froze. _"Rose, whatever happens, do not move."_ he whispered and took one step forward.

"YOU ARE A COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR!" One of the five Daleks shrieked, "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Firstly, I am nobody's companion. Secondly, if you're going to kill me you may as well answer me a couple of questions and thirdly, I will not be dying today I have too many plans." The Master glared at the Dalek, if he was scared he didn't show it.

"ASK YOUR QUESTIONS!" Another yelled.

"How many Daleks are here?" He took another step forwards.

"ENOUGH TO KILL THE DOCTOR!" It answered.

"Why are you here?" He took a quick look out of the corner of his eye to see Rose watching him, fearful of what the end result of this conversation would be.

"TO CAUSE A DISTRACTION!" The Master frowned.

"A distraction from what?" He knew this would be his last question and he just hoped that Rose would be able to stay still.

"A DISTRACTION FROM YOUR DAUGHTERS ESCAPE..." The Master gasped, turning to try and run back to the TARDIS and stop Whistler. Yet he was too late, the Daleks were faster. "EXTERMINATE!"

The beam shot through his torso and Rose pulled here eyes closed, crying silently hoping that the Daleks would leave quickly.

They did, they turned back as the Master lay limp on the floor. Rose counted to five in her head before she looked round and after seeing that they were alone she fell to his side.

"It's okay, they're gone, regenerate." She begged, gripping his hand.

"Is it worth it?" He whimpered, "Do I deserve another chance?"

"Yes, I need you!" She shouted, "Please, get up I need you to get up!"

"You're wrong, you don't need anyone." He looked in her eyes and nodded, "Stand back Rose Tyler, don't want your pretty little face getting hurt."

She jumped back as the golden glow formed around her friends body. His arms and head shot back and the light pored out. Then he collapsed to the floor, Rose fell with him and he chuckled.

"Why are you always here to catch me?" He asked.

Rose just smiled, "Because I want to."

"Well, Rose Tyler what do you think?" He sat up, "How pretty am I?"

oOo

The Doctor and River had been walking in silence since they left the TARDIS, neither one knowing what to say to the other. The Doctor wanted to explain, but how? What could he say that wouldn't hurt her? He sighed and pulled them to a stop at a cheep looking diner and took a hesitant seat on at a table.

They stared into into the other's eyes until the Doctor blinked and looked down, he knew he had lost and he deserved too, he had to explain.

"River Song... You are... Brilliant." He started, "The day I met you, I couldn't believe how fantastic you truly were, you were so strong, you are so strong. And I looked forward to the day where I would see you again and get to tell you this. But when I met you, my heart already belonged to Rose."

She leaned back in the chair and let him continue although his words hurt, so much.

"Rose saved me, changed me into who I am, a better man. She was so different, so powerful and yet she never saw it. She just followed me, wherever it was, no matter how much danger I put her in. She trusted me with her life, and I fell, I fell so hard."

River's expression changed and she sat forwards and reached out, squeezing his hand for him to carry on.

"The day I lost her, I felt like my hearts were being pulled out of my chest. That I had lost everything worth fighting for, I met new companions and they were fantastic." He felt the tears fall.

"Yet they weren't her." She finished.

"I realised that no matter how far away she may be, I would always _love_ her and I would always fight in her name, to make her proud. And she came back I realised how she made me feel whole again, like that part of me that wanted to fight was back. Then I chose to give her up, to give her the life I could never have. A human life."

"And then she came back again." River smiled sadly, "You know, I get it, no matter how much I want you Doctor I know that you don't just love Rose, you need her. Just promise me you wont let her go this time, because I don't think you'll have another chance."

"Thank you." He said simply but River knew it was was more than that, he wasn't just thanking her for today it was being there and being fantastic.

oOo

Everyone returned to the TARDIS and gathered around the on the raised platform in the middle, they had been back for several minutes when Rose walked in through the blue doors followed by a newly regenerated Master.

"Rose, who's that?" The Doctor asked, he pointed at the Master.

"Well, I need to explain that in a second firstly I need to know who is guarding Whistler!" She walked quickly towards the corridor.

"Why?" The Doctor looked at her and saw the panicked look.

"Because if she's not in her room I'm goin to kill that bloody daughter of yours!" She shouted, and broke into a sprint not stopping until she reached the open door of Whistler's room. She knew Whistler was gone, well before she stepped inside. What she didn't expect to see was an unconscious blonde.

"Jenny..." She smiled crookedly, "That's what you get when you mess with a Tyler bitch." She pulled out of the room and pushed the door shut and locked it.

She returned to the main room, and shook her head at the Master who was still receiving strange looks.

"Do we have any idea where she would have gone?" The Master said to Rose.

"My only guesses is back to John, I just hope we can get to her in time." Rose shrugged unhappily, waling up and taking the Doctor's hand in hers without thinking about it. "Oh and that's the Master, he got shot by a Dalek and regenerated." She said casually.

"What!" The Doctor shouted in anger.

Everyone stopped, they watched he pull an unhappy face and they relaxed realising he would be upset over something unimportant.

The Doctor mumbled something under his breath and Rose looked at him, "Say again?" She frowned.

"_Whydoeshegettobeginger?" _He said quickly.

"Again, but slower this time." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not fair, why does he get to be ginger!" If he was alone he would have stomped his foot but he held back.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack shook his head.

The Doctor huffed and realised he was going off on a tangent, "Okay, we'll come back to this." He pointed at the Master and scowled, "But for now did anyone else see anything?"

"Nope." Mickey said.

Martha, Craig and Christina shared a look and Martha spoke, "We did. We met this alien thingy that said to pass on a message." Martha said, with a worried expression.

"Well what did it say?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor-Donna." Martha said looking at the Doctor, everyone went quiet until they heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"You called." And there stood the cocky and outspoken red head who the Doctor never expected to see conscious, so he was unbelievably confused to see standing up in no visible pain, to her side was Whistler who bit her lip looking from her mother to her father.

The Doctor just stared, "That's extremely very not good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Master's new appearance is Benedict Cumberbatch! Please Review! :) Thanks for the Alert's, favorites and the Reviews so far! **


End file.
